Vision Shrouded
by An-Ageless-Queen-In-Blue
Summary: AU Klaus an ancient hybrid with many a demon in his past calls upon the reigns to reclaim what was once his and set the chessboard in favour of his own. Meanwhile Caroline a 19 year old college student sets upon her own path to fight a destiny that was chosen for her and reclaim a normal life. Little did they know the journey fate would entwine them with.
1. Chapter 1

**AN****:**** Hi, so this is my first go at writing fanfiction, I have had this idea swimming in my head for a while now and finally had the confidence to write it. Basically this takes place in 4x20 of tvd when Klaus went to New Orleans; everything that took place in Mystic Falls happened e.g. Klaus becoming a hybrid, his family etc.… except Caroline since she is introduced in this story as a new character. Oh and no Hayley and no baby plotline, I have no problem with anyone that likes the plot and such but you will not find it in this fic. Anyway this is really just an experiment so please let me know what you think :) see you at the bottom. Also this is obviously not Beta'd so I apologise for any mistakes. **

**Description: **AU Klaus an ancient hybrid with many a demon in his past calls upon the reigns to reclaim what was once his and set the chessboard in favour of his own. Meanwhile Caroline a 19 year old college student sets upon her own path to fight a destiny that was chosen for her and reclaim a normal life. Little did they know the journey fate would intwine them with.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own any TVD or the Originals characters…..even if I'd like to ;) the only characters I own in this story will be the made up ones unfortunately haha

* * *

_She just wanted a normal life away from the cause her family set her upon, away from what she was brought up to believe, away from a destiny she feared to fulfil. He just wanted to have a place to call home. To reclaim what was his and put an end to those who dared to threaten him and that of his own. Funny thing about what we want and what we need, as to the cruel mistress known as fate, for in the end we are all her subjects and the road we take to avoid her usually reveals the path that takes us straight back into her razor sharp clutch…._

**Chapter One**

"Welcome to the dark side of New Orleans, where the living is easily lost, but the dead stick around to play."

Klaus heard the tour guide exclaim and laughed at the irony in the statement, if only these humans such delicate creatures with such naivety knew of what really went bump in the night. In 1000 years Klaus had seen more than his fair share of horrors, but hey who was he to judge? He has committed most of them a hundred times over in cities all over the world just like this one.

Yet here he stood, back on the precipice of a place he once dared to call home, standing on the corner of St Anne's and Bourbon and ready to commit these acts of violence in tenfold all over again. Klaus had recently been given word of a threat posing against him and of course such foolery had to be eliminated immediately.

The name he searched for was that of a Jane Anne Devereaux…lovely, a witch he thought with a sigh recognising the ancestral name. Such pestering little things these witches, always meddling and scheming then defining their actions as restoring the balance of nature, such devious creatures. However nothing he couldn't handle, he just had to find the little witch bitch first.

Looking across the street among a sea of pretenders who claimed to see what the future spoils, a tourist trap he gathered and rolled his eyes. Luckily enough fate was on his side today as among the crowd he spotted his target, a real witch. Surely she would be able to lead him on the correct path; if not willingly then a good dose of implementing excruciating fear should do the trick, a weapon he has found quite useful and time saving among his years.

The witch caught his eye and he saw the look of trepidation in her as she gathered her things and tried to make a clean exit, Oh yes he thought with a smirk it is good to be home, time to have some fun.

* * *

Meanwhile in the quarter, Caroline a determined girl with an essay deadline typed furiously away at her laptop oblivious of the crowds rolling into Rousseau's; the bar to be where ample amounts of alcohol, great food and entertainment was provided for all.

Sophie a young witch of 22 who was also the chef at Rousseau's made her way across the bar and approached the blonde haired beauty that was set on driving herself further and further away from reality. Seeing as Caroline's attention was still elsewhere, Sophie not one for subtly, slammed a bowl that she was carrying down on the table that Caroline was currently sitting at.

Caroline jumped in surprise her red framed reading glasses going crooked on her face.

"Jesus Sophie are you trying to send me into an early grave? Because you know I'd haunt your ass forever right?" She exclaimed sighing taking the glasses off and laying them on table beside her books, then looking back up at the bohemian style girl with the long black luscious locks tied back in a scrappy bun and raising an eyebrow.

Sophie gave a bitter smile at the comment.

"Oh ha ha, you're hilarious, and this is the thanks I get for being concerned about your wellbeing?" glancing down at the bowl she had put down.

Caroline also looked down and saw the delicious looking food presented before her, she glanced back up to Sophie smiled excitedly and replied

"Your special Gumbo?"

"Only the finest. You've been in here for hours now and haven't eaten a thing; sooo I thought I'd drag you from your perfectly highlighted notes and bring you back to the world of the less boring." Sophie smirked.

"Hey colour coordination is important." Caroline wagged her finger at Sophie but then smiled sweetly and replied "but thank you, I am actually starving, and could use a break from the woes of college student academia." They both laughed.

Caroline picked up the spoon and tucked into the mouth-watering food.

When she realised Sophie was still hanging about and had started playing with the strings of her red apron nervously, Sophie didn't do nervous, she did defensive, brazen and snarky but never nervous Caroline got suspicious.

"What's wrong? You look pensive all of sudden." Caroline raised her eyebrow curiously.

Sophie sat down opposite her, took a breath and replied "Well you know how I mentioned Jane Anne had an idea about what to do with…"

Caroline rolled her eyes; she saw where this was going

"No" she replied firmly

"But Caroline if you would just…"

"No Sophie I know very well what you and the other witches are planning and I want no part in it, I told you I was done with that and I really don't think this is a good idea, you know what happens when we break the rules."

"Yes Caroline I do know, and that is exactly why we have to do this, there shouldn't be rules, we shouldn't be worrying about our every step, and we should be free to practice our nature as intended for us, as our ancestors have done for generations." Sophie confirmed exasperated.

"Your nature, your ancestors, I'm not a witch, I'm not tied to this city like the rest of you and I sure as hell plan on leaving it one day."

"….and how are you going to do that if Marcel won't allow it?"

Yes Marcel their current problem, Caroline and Sophie had known he was a threat since they were children what with his reign of the city and control of the vampires; however the witches had always been able to hold their own. Well up until recently that is when Marcel acquired the power to control the witches and stop them from doing magic. Any witch who didn't abide got punishment of death, something both Caroline and Sophie had learnt the hard way.

Caroline huffed, she knew Sophie was right but she thought maybe one day she'd be able to leave, maybe Marcel would grow bored and realise she was of less threat if she was far away from the quarter. For now however she didn't have an answer for Sophie, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Exactly, like it or not you are just as stuck in this as the rest of us, regardless of who you are or what you are Marcel still sees you as a threat and would have you under lock and key to stop you from using your gift."

"It's not a gift." Caroline exasperated and pushed the bowl of gumbo to the side suddenly with loss of appetite.

"It's a curse, and I don't want to use it, in fact I want to be as far away from it as possible, so forgive me in not seeing the point in following through with this plan if the end result won't be anything but the loss of more innocent lives."

Sophie looked down guilty remembering the lives of those within the community that have been took, ones closest to heart that have been lost in this war.

"Look Caroline I know you don't like being what you are and the weight you carry with it." She took Caroline's hand. "But we need you, I need your help, I need my friend in this. Besides you are the one that showed me the way, what we have to do in order to take back what is rightfully ours."

"Which I regret every day since the moment I shared that with you, and you broke my trust when you told the others…...oh and by the way while we're on the subject I also told you it will bring nothing but chaos."

Sophie shook her head and looked away.

Caroline sighed and squeezed Sophie's hand to bring back her attention and spoke softly "You are my friend Sophie, but I'm sorry, I can't be a part of this and if you know what's good for you get your sister to step down before you end up losing each other and start something that can't be stopped trust me."

Caroline let go of Sophie's hand, stood up and gathered her things.

"Thanks for the food." She murmured before walking away.

When Caroline reached the door she looked back and sighed at Sophie who was still sitting there with a look of disappointment on her face, shook her head and left into the thick hot air that swept within the Big Easy; determined to make her way back to her apartment and away from the ongoing problems that fell within the quarter.

Unfortunately for Caroline her heart would be heavy with these issues no matter how much she tried to push it from mind and deny it. However she had spent a lot of time fighting her truer nature and that thing that people liked to refer to as destiny, throwing the word around as if it was as light as a feather…It's not, and Caroline was not about to succumb to it any time soon. Little did she know that fate would be knocking at her door and demanding action in the days to come; her life was about to take a drastic turn far from the one she claims she wants.

* * *

**Music:**

Fever ray- If i had a heart

**AN: Bites teeth nervously….how was it? If you're confused about anything don't worry you're supposed to be haha, Sorry for the shortage of Klaus in the first chapter and I know it just showed what you have already seen in the show but trust me it will be very different as all will be revealed ;) So I hope this first chapter wasn't too horrible, please let me know what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So thank you so much for the response to this story, for reviewing and favouriting and following, I wasn't expecting it at all you've all been way too nice haha :) I'm glad to know that you're intrigued which proves that I'm a more exciting writer than person; seriously I'm boring in real life ;) Anyhow here is the next chapter yey fast update! (p.s that will probably not happen all the time unfortunately as real life gets in the way but I will try to get them up as soon as I can) I just wanted to get this one out there because this is more of a long filler chapter before the fun begins aka Klaroline but important stuff also happens so I hope you enjoy it anyways, happy reading :D **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own tvd or the originals or any of the characters

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Well that witch was an unbelievably amount of no help what so ever Klaus thought bitterly, although she may have lead him on a path of discovery. Seems as though a friend long lost in the past, but not forgotten has made quite the name for himself in this city.

Marcel, someone Klaus had thought was long dead when he left New Orleans. How did Marcel survive the ordeal that happened here 100 years past? Although the better question was how did he gain enough power to see control of the city and all the creatures that lurk beneath the dark within it?

Well that was something Klaus intended to find out as he entered the gates of the extravagant estate he once called home for him and his family; well what was left of them now anyways, but that was a story for another time, more pressing issues held his attention as late.

Klaus spotted two large men with stoic faces who seemed to be guarding the door, vampires he sensed and day walkers by looks of it; it seems as though Marcel has not only took what once belonged to him but has also been sharing his secrets.

"Gentlemen" Klaus nodded and stepped up to the door, the men stepped forward stopping Klaus, as if they really could but Klaus humoured them none the less and looked up. The first man, built with a dark tan to his skin and jet black hair looked up at Klaus ready for a fight.

"Just where exactly do you think you're going?"

"Well I was just hoping to take a stroll of my old home, you don't mind do you?" Klaus smirked

"Your home?" the second vampire smiled at the first and laughed. "Listen here friend" he mocked. "I don't know who you are but this place is Marcel's I can tell by your scent you're not human, so I take it you know who he is, and if you don't well let's just say he wouldn't be too happy to know you're lurking around his property."

Klaus looked down and laughed mockingly, well he did try to be civilised but now he was growing impatient, he looked back up his smile turning into a dangerous one and grabbed the second vampire by the throat slamming him into the wall next to the door.

The vampire tried to break free of his hold with no luck; the other snarled his fangs and made to approach Klaus. Klaus however held up his free hand and flashed his fangs which doubled that of regular vampires and showed his eyes that shined a terrifying gold. The first vampire saw this and retreated, standing there with a look of caution and confusion.

Klaus looked back at the second vampire he held in his tight grip and smiled bitterly.

"Listen mate" he mocked. "Now that you have the good sense to be afraid I suggest you take me to Marcel before I start tearing your insides out piece by piece." His grip loosened slightly so he could speak.

"Fine" he grunted and looked at the first vampire who was still standing there and nodded at him to go and alert Marcel of his presence.

"Oh and tell him it's Klaus, I'm sure he will be more than thrilled to here of my return, and the return of an old friend." Klaus smirked at the first vampire who was making his way inside, lost his grip on the second, and straightened the collar of his jacket for him mockingly.

"What are you?" the vampire exclaimed in fear clutching is throat.

"Oh I'm a different type of monster, one you should show respect to if you value your life. Now shall we." Klaus gestured his arm out towards the door.

The vampire looked back at Klaus with caution, sighed and then led him into the foyer of the manor.

"Wait here." The sad excuse for a vampire said, running off to find his other friend Klaus gathered.

He sighed, what a waste of a gift, to give it to those that tremble in fear of threat, nothing more than a diluted species, did they really deserve to have the gift of immortality upon them? Klaus thought not, it had been a long time since he had met a person of promise, funny enough Marcel was one of these he deemed worthy although that opinion may have changed now Klaus thought with fury.

He looked around the foyer of the manor, although modern refurbishments had been made, it was still the place he and his family had remained while in the city. It was where they had found happiness after centuries on the run from the person they once called father, being hunted down like cattle for the call, chased off wherever they stood. But like most things that happiness was short lived, for his father chased them off yet again killing hundreds in his wake. One of those people he had thought to be Marcel.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" a voice exclaimed from above. Klaus turned around and looked up at the spiral staircase and found a familiar face.

Marcel was a handsome, dark skinned, well-built vampire, wearing a simple black v neck t-shirt, with read jeans, a couple of necklaces and beaded bracelets adorning his neck and wrists. He was also wearing a smirk on his face well learnt and mastered from his former mentor. He leant over the balustrade as the confidence oozed out of him.

"Niklaus Mikaelson."

"In the flesh." Klaus smirked, opening his arms and gesturing. Marcel however made his way down the staircase with a guarded look on his face.

"Last I saw of you, was your backside hauling ass out of here since that nasty business with Papa Mikaelson."

"No need to be so crass now." Klaus frowned in jest.

Marcel laughed

"Well you know I could be wrong, I was busy gasping for air on the flames, trying to see through the smoke and the stench of dead vampires." Marcel quipped.

"Well how fortunate you weren't among them, I'd thought you better off for dead. My father however is now of the recently deceased, the flames of this city can't compare to the flames he went up in when I obliterated him."

Klaus noticed what seemed to be Marcel's followers gathering upon the balcony above them watching the show and ready to defend their master.

Marcel nodded, coming to the bottom of the staircase and face to face with the hybrid himself. "Well If I'd of had the head ups that you were gonna stroll back into town I'd have…"

"You'd of what Marcel?" Klaus closed upon his personal space raising an eyebrow.

Everyone at the top of the staircase held their breath in anticipation of what would happen looking at the two scowling men.

"I'd of had this place cleaned up for one, and have a damn parade in here in honour of your return friend." Marcel's frown turned into a smirk.

Both parties laughed and embraced, as if lost friends reunited. They were reunited but whether they were still good old friends or current enemies had yet to be determined.

Marcel broke the embrace and wrapped his arm around Klaus's shoulder turning them to the crowd gathered on the balcony.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you Klaus Mikaelson, my mentor, my saviour and my sire; now let's break out the booze and the blood and show him a real welcome home." Marcel exclaimed. Everyone cheered at the prospect of a celebration and went about their ways.

"Now let's get you a drink comrade." Marcel grinned at Klaus then led him up the staircase.

Klaus grinned back at Marcel, now this was going to be an interesting night he thought. Prepared to uncover the secrets to Marcel reign in his absence, and possibly the answer to his witch problem if Marcel knew where Jane Anne was, and judging by the factions he controls Klaus guessed that Marcel knew everything that went on in this city in turn Klaus would kill two birds with one stone. Yes he thought it will be a good night.

* * *

As the night went on Rousseau's became more and more busy. Sophie shakily held the handle of a ladle in one hand, while looking up at the clock every couple of seconds to see the time. She was supposed to be here at six Sophie thought nervously, what if she got caught or worse what if she is dead already.

Sophie was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of the door chime signalling a new customer; however lucky for Sophie instead of a stranger coming to drown their bad day in colossal amounts of alcohol it was her sister.

Finally Sophie thought, as Jane Anne spotted her in the kitchen and rushed towards her with a smile on her face. Sophie took her apron off and met her halfway.

"You're late, I was worried" Sophie exasperated.

"I know I'm sorry, it took a bit longer than expected". Jane Anne said then grabbed Sophie by the hands and continued "but Sophie it's done" she exclaimed with joy.

"What?" Sophie stepped back in shock. "I thought you were just picking up the supplies we needed, you said you were going to come and get me first."

"I know, I know I said that….but I was worried that if I did you would have tried to stop me." Jane Anne raised an eyebrow at Sophie.

"What would make you think that?" Sophie murmured.

"Oh I don't know, other than the fact you've always held your doubts, and Mariel saw you and Caroline talking earlier in what seemed to be a heated discussion, I knew she would talk you out of it." Jane Anne said knowingly and scoffed.

Of course Mariel, also known as one of the elder witches who treat the faith like it's the Holy Grail oh and she also has a stick up her ass the size of water melon.

"She didn't talk me out of it she was just warning me, like she tried to warn all of you because she knows what consequences this can bring, all the bad it can bring."

"Stop defending her, she doesn't even believe in her own power anymore, why should we?"

"Do you really blame her after all she has been through? After the burden that was put on her when this all started, she is 19 years old and has no one to turn to." Sophie exclaimed coming to Caroline defence again.

"She could have had us, but no, she decided to turn her back on the faith and the witches!"

"…but…"

"NO Sophie, and what about all that we have lost? All that has been taken from us because of Marcel, are you really going to turn your back on me, on our family?"

Sophie sighed, she knew she'd lost the argument and Jane Anne was right, this needed to end to restore the balance and the witches needed vengeance for everything that had been done to them. So she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

Jane Anne smiled and hugged her. "Don't worry the spell is done, everything is set up and tonight is the start of a revelation. I've had word that he's here, don't you see? Everything is falling into place." She grinned and pushed one of Sophie's bangs behind her ear.

"Meet me at the cemetery in an hour and be careful."

Sophie broke the embrace and grabbed Jane Anne by the shoulders. "Me be careful? You need leave now and get to Lafayette on safe and protected ground where Marcel and his other lackeys can't get to you; they're probably out looking for you right now!"

Sophie looked at the clock, she still had 45 minutes of her shift left but she needed to make sure her sister was okay.

"Look I'm going to come with you; I'm not leaving you alone tonight. Wait here while I get someone to cover for me." Sophie commanded.

Jane Anne nodded and Sophie sighed in comfort knowing she wouldn't be alone, however it didn't calm the worry about what would happen tonight and Caroline's words of caution from earlier that day replaying in the back of her mind.

* * *

Marcel led Klaus to a backroom, one Klaus remembered as his big brother Elijah's old office, now revamped with plush black leather sofas, glass tables, a mini bar in the back and other various miscellaneous gathered throughout the room.

Klaus sat down on one of the sofas; his leg crossed over his other and his arm on the back of the chair. While Marcel gathered Klaus's drink of choice, scotch well aged from the bar and two tumblers.

Klaus watched Marcel sit down the sofa opposite him, set down the glasses on the table and poured the fine vintage. He handed one glass to Klaus and raised his own.

"Too old friends"

Klaus nodded his head and also raised his glass. "Too old friends once lost and now found"

They both clashed their glasses together and took a drink. Klaus leant forward, put down his glass and looked towards Marcel.

"Many things have changed since I was last here" Klaus looked around and gestured.

"What the décor? C'mon now get with the times old man." Marcel smirked

"There's nothing wrong with having class, however other than your post modernism changes through my house." Klaus emphasised on my and could see Marcel noticed.

"I've also noticed some other changes throughout the city. For one that god awful tourist trap on Bourbon…."

"Hey something has got to attract the out of towners; we can't feed on the locals so we bring in the tourists, like lambs to the slaughter" Marcel explained.

"…and you their shepherd" Klaus waved his hand towards Marcel and continued "tell me how exactly did you take complete control of the quarter? You have your own followers and power over the witches. Now in my time they were a force to be reckoned with yet now they quake in fear of your name and follow like dogs on a leash." Klaus raised an eyebrow

"What can I say I run a tight circle" Marcel laughed then went on to explain.

"When you left I helped rebuild the city and gathered my own pack of followers; my most trusted and closest to me are rewarded for their loyalty with daylight rings and the others, well they stifle to prove their worth in order to walk in the sun and be part of the crowd. All in all though, we're a family here."

Marcel gestured to Klaus in good faith to the memories of family and loyalty, Klaus nodded in return.

"…and as for the witches, I've got them wrapped around my finger; how you ask, well let's just say I saw a window of opportunity and took it, something I learned from you if I remember correctly."

Klaus laughed in agreement, but the time for gushing over days once past was over, Klaus came here for a reason and he intended to see it through.

"Well as you are the know all see all in this town I would ask a small favour of you."

"Well ask and see it done my sire." Marcel sat up and listened with a close ear.

"I'm looking for a witch goes by the name of Jane Anne Devereaux, I would have words with her."

"You're here for Jane Anne?" Marcel smirked and looked at one of his followers by the doorway; Klaus remembered the name Thierry being tossed around by Marcel. Thierry nodded in return to Marcel who looked back at Klaus.

"I think you better come with me, looks like we have a mutual interest." Marcel grinned.

* * *

Sophie and Jane Anne got out of their cars a couple of blocks from Lafayette Cemetery; the mist and howling in the night sky truly gave the cemetery nicknamed among the Cities of the Dead meaning.

"Okay so you're sure it worked?" Sophie asked as they both began walking to the cemetery gate.

"Yes I did the spell myself; there is nothing that could have gone wrong I checked." Jane Anne exclaimed determinedly.

"Well that's a confession if I ever heard one." A voice said behind them. They both turned around and found Marcel walking towards them a grin plastered on his face for catching the witches.

"You just made my job a hell of a lot easier."

Marcel whistled and half a dozen of his nightwalkers came out of the shadows to surround the two witches. They both looked around and knew they were caught.

Jane Anne stepped in front of Sophie to protect her. "Fine you caught me, me doing magic but Sophie had nothing to do with it; so if you're gonna kill someone, kill me." She said without a tremble of fear in her voice.

"NO! Jane Anne you can't…." Sophie stepped forward

"Sophie It's fine." Jane Anne looked back at her and smiled.

"Everything will be okay." Jane Anne looked at Sophie communicating without words, needing her to take responsibility in her death and carry out the plan. Sophie looked down in defeat then nodded back in determination, she would do this for her sister, for everything that they have lost, and she would not be weak.

"Well as touching as this is, we should really get on with the show, as you can see I have a guest." Marcel smirked and gestured behind him.

Klaus stepped out from the shadows curious as to how this was going to go down and both witches gasped at seeing him. He who needed to be here, who was their answer to starting the biggest revelation that the supernatural community would see. In a sense their salvation has arrived.

Marcel though oblivious to the witches obvious surprise in seeing Klaus turned back towards them and gestured two of his lackeys to grab Jane Anne while the other two held down Sophie.

"NO Sophie, get off her." Jane Anne tried to kick herself free of the two vampires who laughed at her attempt and tightened their grip on her arms in response.

"Don't Worry Jane they won't hurt her, you know I am nothing but a fair ruler." Marcel smirked proudly

"No you're a Monster" Jane Anne spat at him

Marcel frowned coming closer. "You should watch what you say, little witch."

"and you should tread lightly Marcel If you think everyone is just going to sit down and take your shit. I would watch your back if I were you because one day I promise you that someone is going to beat you with your own crown and the only thing I will regret is not being around to see it, you worthless piece of shi….."

Jane Anne didn't het to finish her sentence as Marcel ripped into her chest and tore her heart out in fury. Jane Anne let out a final gasp and was dropped to the floor unceremoniously her heart beside her.

Marcel wiped his hand on his jacket and looked towards her still body. "Witches" he snarled and spat on the ground next to her. He then made his way over to Sophie still held by two vampires, trembling with tears running down her face at the sight of her sister's dead cold body.

"Take this as a warning, if there are any attacks on me and my own I will know about it, you would be wise not to follow in big sis's shoes understand me?" Marcel grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him.

Sophie looked Marcel in the eye. "Go rot in hell" she spat.

Marcel laughed and then his face changed into something more dangerous, he grabbed Sophie's chin harder and flashed his fangs.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

Sophie jumped back afraid and muttered a simple defeated yes.

"Good" Marcel nodded, dropped Sophie's chin and waved at his guys who dropped Sophie onto the ground and walked around her.

Klaus who had been watching the spectacle and had flinched himself a slight when Marcel tore the Devereaux sister's heart from her chest was furious, how dare Marcel ignore that he wanted to speak to the witch, he has stepped out of line. He stopped Marcel with his hand.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"What you didn't enjoy the show? We both know I've seen you do far worse." Marcel smirked back.

"That may be so but I'm talking about the fact that you know I had business with the witch yet you completely disregard me." Klaus exclaimed in anger

"Oh that, sorry man I got a little carried away" Marcel laid his hand on Klaus's shoulder "but trust me whatever it was you're better off not knowing, witch business is never good, you taught me that too." He winked

Klaus wasn't having it though and glared at Marcel who sighed in recognition.

"Look Jane and her sister were close, if anyone knows what she wanted to tell you It's her, she's all yours." He said gesturing to the broken down girl in the corner, tilted his head to the side and continued "Well whatever you can get out of her, something tells me she won't be in the mood to chat." He smiled back at Klaus and proceeded to walk by him back to the compound.

Klaus who smiled bitterly back and rolled his eyes, set upon the second Devereaux sister who was crouching over her sister's body muttering what Klaus could only make out to be a prayer. Klaus crouched down next to her, Sophie seeing the shadow looked up tears still fresh in her eyes.

"Sorry for your loss sweetheart"

"Like you care" Sophie spat back at him

Klaus Frowned the time for games was over. "Your right I don't care, about your sister or your feelings, but I do care however about what information she held that led me back to this city. Speak timely love I would hate for it to be a wasted trip; you see I tend get a little moody when tested" he smirked.

"Well I'm sorry that my sister's brutal murder is such an inconvenience for you, but I really don't feel like sharing my woes with the monster that made Marcel in his image."

"Ahhh so you have heard of me then, which leads me to believe that you know exactly what your sister had in mind when she dared to claim threat to me. Tick tock Sophie, I haven't got all day and you've seen what Marcel's temper is like imagine that of his sire."

Sophie sighed in despair and nodded her head. "Fine you're right I do know what my sister was planning and trust me you won't like it."

Klaus frowned "Well don't stand on ceremony love I grow bored."

Sophie looked around then shook her head "No not here, I can't risk any of Marcel's lackeys coming back. Meet me here in an hour; I need to prepare my sister's body for rest."

"and what makes you think I'll head to your demands?" Klaus smirked.

"Oh I don't know decency maybe" Sophie quipped.

Klaus laughed mockingly "I think you can do better than that love."

Sophie looked down and seemed to wrestle with a decision in her head, then looked back up with a new confidence on her face. "Fine I have but one word for you then."

"and just what word would that be love?" Klaus said standing up, the smirk never leaving his face.

Sophie stood up also wiped the dust of her jeans and replied "Esther"

Many emotions crossed Klaus's face in the moment he heard the name, fear, worry, hurt and suspicion but the most present anger. He rushed forward and grabbed Sophie by the throat squeezing hard.

"What do you know about Esther?...Answer me!"

"Kill…..me…..and you'll….. never….. find out" Sophie gasped out, chocking when he gripped her harder.

"..and what makes you think I won't kill you anyway? The name dying with you." He loosened his grip a touch so she could reply.

"because I think you know that I'm not the only person who knows this, do you really think we're that stupid? We've learned to always have a backup plan around Marcel."

Klaus growled and let his grip go on the girl, straightened his jacket and composed himself before looking back at Sophie.

"Fine" he spat "One hour and we will put this nonsense to rest." Besides what did it matter if he slaughtered her now or her and some other witches in an hour anyways?

Sophie nodded her head in agreement clutching her throat, then knelt back down to see to her sisters body done with the conversation, as was Klaus who walked away even more confused than when he came here. He will get to the bottom of this and although hearing the sound of his mother's name shook some past fear in him, that blasted woman even in her death she couldn't let him be in peace; he did want to know what the witch was planning this time and put an end to it as quickly as possible no matter what the cost.

* * *

Caroline sighed looking at the clock seeing how late it had gotten, she'd worked herself into the night with this essay but it was now crafted into what can only be deemed as Caroline Forbes perfection. Let's hope her professor thought so too she hoped hitting the send button on her email; then getting off the bed and stretching her aching muscles.

She looked around her homey one bedroom apartment and moved over to the kitchen to make herself something to eat, she'd now found her appetite back since that unsettling confrontation with Sophie earlier.

Don't get her wrong, she loves Sophie, they have always been there for each other even when their families weren't. Its just Sophie didn't understand, Caroline knows what she saw, what happened 2 weeks ago still sticks with her. She is cursed to know these things and she wished she wasn't, she just wanted someone to talk to about it when she had went to Sophie, but that was a big mistake and now she's caused chaos in the making all because she couldn't handle what she was. She tried to see it stopped but it was too late, the witches were going to do now what they wanted too and nothing she could say would stop it, especially since she turned her back on them.

Her head was pounding going over this again, so she decided to heat up last night's leftover Chinese, curl into bed and hope that she would be free of the craziness around her in her dreams at least. That plan was short lived however, for when she went to make her way back into the bedroom to get changed there was a loud persistent banging on her door ughh seriously?

"Alright I'm coming" Caroline yelled as she ran over to open the door, It better not be Mrs Harold's again Caroline rolled her eyes. Her cooky neighbour who liked to seek Caroline's help whenever her cat minxy got stuck on the fire escape. Caroline swears that cat is just suicidal, then again so would she be if she had to eat the woman's left over chowder fish casserole all the time. She brought some over for Caroline when she first moved in, the gesture was nice but Caroline was throwing up for days after she ate it, and the smell wouldn't leave her apartment for weeks.

On the other side of the door however didn't hold cooky Harold's but to Caroline's surprise a distressed and dishevelled Sophie who was soaked in her own tears.

"Oh my god, Sophie? What happened? Come in!" Caroline rushed out and grabbed Sophie by the arm pulling her in and taking her to sit down on the couch.

Sophie sat down and wiped at her tears with her jacket sleeve, composed herself, took a breath and looked towards a worried Caroline sitting next to her and rubbing her lightly on the back.

"Jane Anne is dead" she said tears becoming fresh in her eyes again.

"What?" Caroline said in shock and dropped her hand to confused to utter anything else.

"Yeah, Marcel killed her and he will kill more if he finds out what she's done"

"Sophie I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry, I know it doesn't mean anything..."

"It means everything Caroline." Sophie grabbed Carolines hand and tried to attempt a smile "but it doesn't matter at the moment because right now I need your help."

Caroline looked up a look of fear appearing on her face, "Wait a second, hold on when you said what's she done, please don't tell me that she….."

"She did" Sophie replied not letting Caroline finish already knowing what she was going to ask.

"…and he's here, I've spoken to him and now I really need your help Caroline"

Caroline stood up, clutched her head in her hands not quite believing what she was hearing, Jane Anne was dead, and all because she had to go and open her mouth. This never would have happened had she just kept what she knew to herself, but wait Sophie said that….

Caroline turned around fast "He's here you mean….?"

"Yes the Hybrid, the Original, he's here and it's true. Don't tell me you haven't felt it, what was coming?" Sophie said her face etched in determination, confusion and mourning all at once.

"I just…I don't know…I" Caroline rubbed her temple.

"You what Caroline?" Sophie demanded.

Caroline paused and looked up at Sophie worry upon her face "All day I've felt like I've been standing on the edge of a cliff and that everyone I know will be sucked into the abyss while I just stand there and do nothing, clinging on by shreds." Tears appeared in her eyes to match Sophie's.

"…and it feels like…"

"It feels like what Care?"

Caroline looked up, shook her head and explained "It feels like death, in its purest form."

Sophie nodded, stood up, took Caroline by the arms and looked her in the eyes. "Then let's change it, help me make this right and help me honour my sister, please Caroline I'm begging you."

Caroline looked back at Sophie who was lost in desperation, she reached up and cleaned a stray tear from her cheek then stood back and nodded in determination.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?"

* * *

**Music:**

Gin Wigmore - Kill Of The Night

OneRepublic- Counting Stars

Sam Sparro- Black and Gold

Zola Jesus- Night

Lorde- Bravado

**AN: DUN DUN DUN… Sorry I just always wanted to do that, so what did you think? Are you peeved that klaroline hasn't met yet? Or has it made you anxious for the next chapter? and what do you think Caroline is? Let me know your thoughts, opinions…etc. ****Also if you ever have any questions or just want to talk to me my Tumblr link is on my profile page** **Thanks for reading! :D xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hi so here is chapter three! :) It took me longer than the others because this one contains quite a lot of info that will be very relevant to the plot in upcoming chapters that I wanted to get out there. It is also our very first Klaroline interaction! ;) So I hope you enjoy it and as always please let me know what you think. P.S. there were only two songs that inspired my writing this chapter and they were "End of the World" by Dead by Sunrise and "Violet hill" by Coldplay if you're interested. Anyways I'll stop babbling now, thank you for reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Are you sure he's going to be here?" Caroline asked rubbing the arms of her thin sweater trying to warm herself up as she and Sophie walked through Lafayette.

Not a sound could be heard but that of the two bickering girls and the piercing wind around them. Caroline remembers the stories her aunt would tell when she was younger; that the moans of the wind were actually echoes of the lost souls who wandered on the other side searching for eternal peace. She used to say that the cemetery was something of a hotspot and a nexus for them; that's why the witches practiced most of their magic here, it was where the connection was strongest. Caroline thought about her aunt, wondering if she was now among those lost souls, if Jane Anne was, and all the others lost in this crusade. She was broken out of her sombre thoughts however by Sophie's reply to her earlier question.

"Yes for the last time Caroline he is going to be here" Sophie replied.

Caroline picked up on the agitation in Sophie's voice. She realised now she may have been acting a little too anxious and had been relying on Sophie to pull her back when really it should be the other way round, considering everything that has happened tonight.

"Hey" Caroline grabbed her arm to face her "I'm sorry okay, I can't imagine how hard this all must be for you right now….and I know I haven't exactly been helping with my song of doubts and worries on the way over here"

"Caroline its fine" Sophie shrugged, brushing off the sympathies. She didn't need this right now, she couldn't get emotional. She had a plan to set in motion.

"It's fine? Seriously Sophie! No It really isn't" Caroline protested "Your sister is dead, murdered barely an hour ago and you are way too calm about that fact."

"What do you want me to say Caroline? That I'm upset, that I'm angry?

"That would be a start" Caroline retorted.

"Okay yes I'm angry! I'm fucking furious even; but my anger stems from the monster that ripped out my sister's heart, and the only way that I can avenge her is by putting the bastard down; and the only way I can do that is through Klaus so excuse me for trying to keep it together long enough get through this night." Sophie exhaled finally letting it all go.

"Feel better?" Caroline arched an eyebrow knowingly.

"Surprisingly yes" Sophie nodded confused realising that she felt a lot saner then she did five minutes ago, not okay by any means but she did feel more focussed now.

"Good" Caroline smiled "I could practically feel the anger radiating off you, if you'd have went in there like that you would have blown the place to pieces before Klaus even arrived. We need to be strong for when he comes, we can't let him get to us okay?" she nudged Sophie

Sophie nodded "Okay and thank you….I mean it Caroline I know you don't want to do this but it means a lot just to have you here."

"Hey I am here okay" Caroline clutched Sophie's hand "I'm not going anywhere and I will help you, even if I think it's a stupid idea which it totally, tremendously is by the way…."

"Yeah I got that…Thank you" Sophie sarcastically remarked at Caroline's directness.

Caroline giggled back "but the point is, I'll stick with you always, I just…. are you sure you can do this right now?"

"Yes" Sophie exclaimed with finality "I'm sure, I have to do this Care, there's no other way" she shrugged ultimately being done with the conversation.

Caroline watched her carry on walking. She touched her forearm in remembrance. There lay a pentagram; the known symbol of the sisterhood that was permanently marked on her arm. It was a tattoo that Sophie had in the same place. This mark was usually a burden to Caroline, one which she hated having on her skin. She never chose it herself; it was branded there by the others when she was 16 dignifying her assent into the tribe. They were told to carry their marks with pride but all Caroline saw was a brand of slavery in which she was forced into, it burned on her skin every waking moment.

Tonight however, Caroline saw the mark for the first time as something different. She was by no means accepting her fate but she was accepting her link to Sophie, the closest thing she had to a sister. Tonight this mark presented their loyalty to one another and the friendship they shared. Besides they were all each other had left Caroline thought as she walked on, catching up with Sophie and coming into view of the large Devereaux family crypt where their meeting with the hybrid would be held. If the spirits were by some chance listening she prayed to them for the first time in her life, begging them for help this night.

* * *

"Ahhh so nice of you to finally show up" Mariel sniped looking towards the two girls entering the crypt.

Great Caroline thought, as if this day couldn't get any worse. "Mariel how nice to see you again always the picture of patience and kindness" she declared sarcastically.

Mariel looked towards Caroline, her face turning into an unpleasing frown "As opposed to whom….you? We all know your hot head and lack of sense has got you into trouble more times than I can count girl"

Caroline laughed bitterly "You know I really love what you're doing with your look" looking the ugly, frumpy orange frock up and down "I hear bag lady is totally in this season" she smirked.

Now don't mistake Caroline for being just your average mean girl, of course she was totally capable of the part, she only used it when necessary….and trust her this woman completely deserved her snark. Mariel had been a pain since the day Caroline had met her; the 50 something woman thought the sun literally shone out of her ass just because she was an elder. The day she learned of Caroline's gift she began to resent her; hating the fact that she had power the elder witch could not control and it turn never missing an opportunity to tear Caroline down or make her feel inferior.

Mariel had twisted her face at Caroline's comment and turned her attention towards Sophie "What is she doing here Sophie? Your sister's body isn't even cold yet and you're already siding with this non believing blonde bimbo"

Caroline shook her head; this bitch just couldn't help herself "You could at least show her some respect you old ba…."

"STOP!" Sophie yelled in frustration. "Both of you okay we don't have time for this, Mariel look, Caroline is here to help, and besides you know that none of this would be happening without her"

Mariel looked away rolling her eyes "…and you" Sophie said pointing at Caroline who's smug face at Mariel's displeased look had dropped hearing Sophie "Stop provoking her, you know it never ends well for either and we can't risk being divided tonight." Sophie stopped staring at both women who unwillingly nodded their heads clearly not satisfied with this agreement.

"Good" Sophie said then turning towards a young red headed witch in the corner she called out "Emily, did you do what I asked you to?"

"Yes you're sister has been prepared and will be put to rest tomorrow" the young girl nodded in condolences.

"Thank you….and what about the barrier? We won't even be able to do this if Klaus can't get in here" Sophie exclaimed wringing her hands together on edge.

"Of course… it was taken care of when your sister completed her spell, she blocked out mine so I wouldn't get caught. The barrier would have been removed fifteen minutes ago and should stay down till midnight" Emily explained.

"Okay" Sophie nodded realising the extent of what her sister had went through to make sure this plan would fall through, even if she knew it was unlikely that she would make it out alive.

Caroline noticing Sophie eyes becoming teary placed her hand on her shoulder. "Sophie I know you don't want me to but I'm going to ask you one last time, are you sure that you want to do this, it may not be too late to….." She didn't get to finish her question as a strong male voice interrupted her, proving that it was indeed too late to turn back now…

"Well isn't this quite the soirée"

The male stepped out of the shadows and Caroline lost her breath. Standing before her was a man with one of the most beautiful faces she had ever seen. He had features to rival that of a Greek God. His eyes were a cold blue but they shone a grey colour as he moved with the moonlight. He had short dark blonde curls that sat upon his head matching the colour of his stubble which grazed his chiselled jaw; she imagined what it what feel like to have it scrape against her. Caroline moved her eyes down to his full lips, they were blood red and frozen in a sinister smirk that conflicted with his boyish dimples but oddly suited him perfectly; she found herself wanting to run her fingers over them and lay sweet butterfly kisses upon them. This instant attraction was strange to her; she hadn't so much as looked at a man in months after what happened the last time.

Moving her eyes lower she found no faults with his body either, his form was just as addicting. A smooth pale neck tangled with an assortment of black beaded and string necklaces that she wanted to yank towards her, they lead down to his sturdy chest which she easily set her greedy eyes upon since his black Henley, wrapped snuggly around his torso had the top buttons undone. She could see two little brown moles peeking out of his shirt on his chest, she wondered where else on his body he had them; she could kiss every one and never grow tired of it. He wore dark jeans, expensive ones by the look of them and gazing further down she could also see the large black boots that peeked out at the bottom. The way he held himself, in his posture was strong and powerful; she felt as if that stance could easily make anyone fall to their knees before him.

Coming out of her less than pure thoughts and realising that she had been staring at him intensely, she looked back up only to meet his gaze which was peering at her in return predatorily; clearly seeing the way she had brazenly checked him out.

At the devilish grin she licked her lips knowing exactly who this must be, reprimanding herself for admiring him. This was the man that the witches told stories of, legendary for his ways of merciless slaughter, he was the most feared and the most powerful; he was the hybrid…

"Klaus" she said not even realising she had vocalised the name, with a slight tremble in her voice.

"You've heard of me love" he grinned tilting his head at her "Fantastic."

* * *

Klaus grinned at the beautiful blonde who he'd become pulled to upon entering the crypt. She was stunning to say the least; Klaus had been alive for 1000 years and had seen many beautiful women in his time, but if asked to ever compare those to this delightful creature he'd have drawn a blank. Her long golden waves tumbled across her back bewitching an erethral glow around them, her big blue irises looked at him now with trepidation instead of admiration both were looks that gave him dangerous thoughts.

He then let his eyes unashamedly wonder down her glorious body, after all fair is fair he thought as he took in her form. She wore a thin white sweater and her delectable body was wrapped in a dark green summer dress that showcased her delicious curves. The sweetheart neckline of the dress allowed him a peek at her full cleavage that was raised due to the crossing of her arms, a defensive pose against him he gathered. It didn't falter Klaus in his task though, dropping his lashes further to her long milky white legs encased with knee length black boots that he thought would look terrific wrapped around him as he made her cry out his name in passion.

Yes this beguiling creature was really something he thought looking back up at her face seeing a scowl planted there at his obvious leer, all traces of fear from before gone. Oddly enough he thinks he likes this look better. She definitely had a fire in her; he could see it in her eyes and would love nothing more than to witness it burn in his wake. Before he could ponder on some of the other unmentionable things he'd like to do to her, much to his displeasure the incessant witch Sophie Devereaux interrupted his thoughts bringing him back to the present and the reason he was here.

"You came" she said coldly

"Well I could hardly say no could I? Being threatened with the use of my deceased mothers name does tend to make one curious…..however I did tell you that I hate to be kept waiting; so please get on with it love, that is if you don't wish to suffer the same fate that befell your sister"

Sophie grimaced at his comment about Jane Anne, composing herself she continued "You know you're kind of a legend around these parts, everyone knows stories about the big bad original Klaus and your family, and how you all took the city and everyone in it by storm"

Klaus smiled at the flattery and raised his eyes knowingly of how the very sound of his name struck fear; his smile soon turned into a frown however as Sophie carried on

"I mean that is until you ran away and left Marcel in your wake to claim the city for himself…and now he truly is a mad king, hungry for power and slaughters at will, no matter what the cost. He needs to die for all he has done, and you're going to help me do that."

Klaus laughed at the insolence of this girl, who did she think she was? He looked around him at the others, the blonde beauty he had set eyes on before was standing in the back staring at him hesitantly as if waiting for him to launch at Sophie for her words. The other two were standing at the edge of the crypt watching the conversation intently but offering no sounds, he gathered they were just there for defence against him if things were to go awry.

He decided to humour Sophie for now "…and why Pray tell would I do that?"

"Because you're the reason he is the way that he is. You made him and now you're going destroy him" She spoke determinedly

Klaus sighed becoming bored "While I agree that Marcel's current reign may become an issue for me, I do things on my terms sweetheart and no offence but I'm not really looking for a dance partner." He smirked at her knowing that siding with witches never ends well, and even if he decided that something would have to be done about Marcel he would never willingly hand power over to the witches.

"Then maybe you'll be more interested in what your mother has to say" Sophie smirked back at him, gaining back the upper hand.

Klaus froze at her words, her threat of his mother looming over his head once again slightly worrying him; but there is no way, it's impossible that she could had succeeded in plotting with his mother for he had made sure of that, which is what he went on then to explain to her.

"I don't know what you're trying to achieve here witch, but even if you somehow spoke to my mother from the other side there is no way you'd be able to keep in contact long enough to actually receive any useful information. You see this isn't the first time my mother has tried to foil me from her grave, so when she perished for the second time I had a very powerful warlock put a spell on her that limits her contact between that world and this one, she'd only be able to talk to you for a few seconds before poof…..line severed."

Sophie nodded "Yeah we found that out when she first contacted us, but in those few seconds that she broke through she managed to utter one name that would help us with that little problem; and as I'm sure you know probably better than anyone every spell has a loophole."

Ahh so his mother was up to the new tricks, honestly as much as it angered him it didn't surprise Klaus and it was still nothing he couldn't handle. If he knew the name of this mysterious individual he could kill them, severing the link of communication and then he would just rip out the hearts of the witches around him, problem solved. It would be a shame however if the pretty blonde in the corner had to die, but there was no way he would let a new threat loom over his head; he couldn't afford to be weak. So unfortunate for her she'd just be collateral damage, nothing personal. Anyhow back on subject, he needed to find out who the person is that his mother is conspiring with and fast.

"and that name would be?" Klaus raised his brows.

Sophie hesitated clearly not wanting to divulge in this information and protect whoever this person was; that would soon change he thought as he made an advance towards to Sophie. Before he could grab her however that angelic voice halted him.

"Caroline" he heard the blonde call in a forceful manner as she moved in front of Sophie shielding her from him "My name is Caroline."

She was even more breath-taking up close, the fierce look upon her face igniting something in him he didn't dare to speak; but if he had heard correctly this woman was the true cause of him being here, and that didn't sit well with him at all. He needed to find out more.

"Caroline" the name rolled off his tongue exquisitely, saying it felt comfortable as if it was always meant to pass his lips.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance" he grabbed her hand that was fisting at her side and rose it to his lips kissing the smooth skin there, he felt her slight shiver although she tried to hide it.

She snatched her hand back and scowled at him "Seriously? What are you like stuck in the 1500's or something?"

"Well I was just trying to be a gentlemen love, however if you prefer I am inclined to use tactics of a…rougher nature shall we say" he moved closer to her grinning mischievously.

"Ugh gross" she scoffed at him, looking back at Sophie and the others who were clearly growing impatient with their witty banter, she had to focus now.

"Look I didn't come here to have centuries old pickup lines tossed at me, I came here because we want to make a deal" she said gesturing to the others behind her.

Klaus found himself smiling at the brazen girl, she was amusing him to no end and he would let her get her way with it for now.

"Well then Caroline speak as you will, but it is important I know all the details before jumping into an investment….so tell me my dear, how'd you get past my spell and make a connection?" he asked curiously

"That's not important" she relied sharply.

Klaus laughed mockingly "Oh you mistake me for a fool love and that is a grave mistake, you see I never collaborate with anyone without doing my research first, so tell me just what kind of creature are you?"

"What makes you think I'm not just a witch?" Caroline asked back, her eyes shifting to the side, betraying her.

"Well for one you are far too young to be able to master such a complicated spell" He saw her face turn into that of a sneer at his words "Oh don't pout love I just had a lot of vines intercepted into the spell, even an experienced witch with immense power wouldn't be able to counteract it…trust me love I cover all my bases" he smirked devilishly at her.

"I bet" she scoffed.

"….and two" he continued "I can sense it, there's something about you, you're energy is different to that of a witch I can practically feel it radiating off you. It's more…..erethral" he half smiled to himself thinking back to his earlier depiction of her, then carried on, circling her.

"Of course you still possess certain attributes of a witch, I know that because of your mark" he said picking up her arm and peering at her tattoo that was on show as the sleeves of her sweater were pushed up "You wouldn't have it otherwise, that mark is sacred to witches and is given only when one shows signs of familiar power. I'm guessing your other abilities whatever they may be came after you were presented into the tribe…..how am I doing so far love?"

The bastard had the indecency to throw that stupid smirk her way again as if he could read her like a book. He wouldn't be grinning soon she thought ready to hit him with the mind stopping information she held.

Caroline snatched her arm back and faced him "Fine…..you're right, I am different, I have certain powers, abilities" she smiled then knowing what she was doing "and one of those powers gives me a direct link to the different dimensions, that's how I contacted you're mother on the other side."

Klaus froze at this not expecting it. He knew of witches and voodoo practitioners who were able to communicate with the dead, like a long lost loved one etc. but this? Having a direct link to use freely through the other side and the other different dimensions that existed, he had never heard of such a power in his long life, it couldn't be true could it?

"You're Lying" he countered all the previous amusement on his face gone.

"Actually I'm not, believe me I've tried to convince myself otherwise a million times over" she looked down, then realising his curious stare she picked herself up and strongly continued "Anyhow, this certain capability gives me the advantage of allowing the dead to speak through me, use me like sort of a tether to hold onto so they can communicate….a bit like a supernatural phone"

Klaus laughed at her explanation not quite believing what he was hearing, this was ridiculous.

Sophie jumped in "You find this funny?" she snarled at his amusement.

"No love I find this ludicrous, you actually expect me to believe this?" he questioned pointing his hand towards Caroline "I don't know what game you're trying to play but I've grown tired of it, we're done here" he finalised, marching away.

"Wait!" Caroline yelled "It's not a game it's the truth and if you walk away right now you will regret it, greatly"

This stopped him in his tracks, who was this girl? Who so bluntly defied him; did she know who she was speaking to? All fondness for the girl clouded by his rage, he sped forward and crashed Caroline against the back wall of the crypt that she hit it with a grunt of pain. Good he thought she needed to learn her place; he held both her arms in his grasp as she thrashed against him trying to break free, a useless task; although her body moving against his did have a desired effect, but he put that to the back of his mind as more pressing issues filled it.

He saw Sophie attempt to come to her aid and he held up his hand "ah ah ah….I wouldn't if I were you were, not unless you want your friends heart ripped from her chest...it would be such a shame" he mocked running his finger down Caroline's face to which she snarled at him in return, oh yes she most certainly had spunk.

Sophie held up her hand to give Klaus one of those witchy migraines but the other two witches present held her back.

"No Sophie, you can't…If you do magic we get caught" Mariel exclaimed grasping at the young witch.

"I don't care" Sophie grunted trying to get free

Klaus turned towards her and smiled "No need for the dramatics love, I won't kill her, not unless I'm given reason to that is, so I suggest" he turned back to Caroline "that you my lovely start talking assuming that you're telling the truth, tell me exactly what my mother has been whispering in your ear."

"Ugh…fine just get off me" Caroline glowered at him.

"Why? I'm quite cosy here, aren't you?" he smirked riling her up and pressing his body further against hers.

"Ugh god no…just seriously, remove your hands from my body before you find mine punching you in the fucking face!"

Klaus laughed at her crassness "Okay no need to get so moody love I was just teasing" he winked stepping back from her slowly.

Caroline herself straightened out, fixing her sweater and gave him a look that said she was clearly not impressed; she was all of ready to give him a piece of her mind in true Caroline Forbes fashion when Sophie butted in trying to defuse the situation.

"Okay look you said you didn't come here for games neither did we, so just hear us out okay" Sophie reasoned

"I'm perfectly happy to listen love, but what exactly makes you think I'll go along with whatever scheme you witches have cooked up in one of your cauldrons?" he asked taunted them.

Sophie gave him a bitter smile at the comment "Like I said we have something against you, something that I think will make you reconsider."

"Get to the point before I start snapping necks"

"Your mother has been communicating through Caroline; she explained how you became immortal, how you broke your curse and your journey to becoming a hybrid, nothing can stop you."

"I fail to see how that helps you then; I'm guessing that is not where her bed time story ended?" Klaus joined his hands together and raised an eye.

"No it wasn't" Caroline said jumping in, having calmed down from wanting to pumble him to death long enough to get this over with.

"Like Sophie said now that you're immortal nothing can stop you…but what would happen if you weren't immortal anymore?"

Klaus laughed in mockery at this, didn't these witches know anything?

"An impossible task, I'm afraid you've been lead on a wild goose chase"

"Not exactly" Caroline shook her head "you see your mother used a curse to supress your wolf side when you became a vampire. The spell she used only allowed her to take away one aspect of your identity, but she'd never be able to take away both."

"If I wanted a characterised repetition of my family history I would have written a book Caroline" he sighed this conversation growing more tedious by the minute.

"Shut up" she rolled her eyes at him, the way she said it so adorably made Klaus entertain the notion and press his lips together holding his hands up, agreeing to her demands.

"Thank you, now as I was saying, she could never take back the spell leaving you completely human because of your werewolf lineage. It didn't come from a spell it was within your genetics to be that way, nature made you that way." Caroline explained on, going into her scholar mode.

"Ahhh yes…the nature always has to have a balance nonsense" Klaus nodded remembering the saying well, how witches loved to throw the phrase in when something didn't go according to plan instead of facing their own consequences.

"Yes" Caroline huffed getting frustrated with his interruptions every damn minute "So your mother explained that while she couldn't correct the curse now that you've broke it there is however a way to change it."

"Change it?" Klaus's face twisted in confusion not liking the direction of this conversation "What exactly do you mean by change it?" he added dangerously coming towards her.

Caroline seeing this gulped but continued knowing that she had to get this out "While we could never take away your werewolf side there is a way to take away your vampirism leaving you werewolf and in essence….still human" she finished exhaling waiting for his response.

"Meaning I wouldn't….." Klaus stuttered not being able to finish the sentence that chilled him.

"Yes" Sophie nodded, coming into view smirking and interrupting them both.

"You wouldn't be immortal anymore."

* * *

No it was impossible Klaus thought; there was no way they would be able to do something like this. It defied everything he had worked for, everything he had spent his whole life trying to achieve, being invincible and becoming all powerful and now what? With a snap of their fingers they could take it away just like that. No. He would not allow it, he would kill them all. He had never felt such rage as he did in that moment.

"How Dare You!" Klaus snarled at the witches.

"How Dare You Threaten Me!" He screamed causing both witches in front of him to jump back.

"I will not take any more of these lies!" He spat.

"They're not lies" Caroline jumped in regaining her confidence "It's the truth, just think about it okay, while nature allowed you to become a hybrid there had to be a balance. That's why you needed doppelganger blood to make more of your kind and when you were able to succeed in that you tipped the scales again pissing off the powers that be and they responded by letting your last doppelganger die.

Klaus laughed at the ridiculousness of this "So what exactly are you trying to say here love? That my doppelganger dying and becoming a vampire was part of fates plan?"

"Yes" Caroline nodded her head "I know how crazy it sounds but trust me when I say it was all part of bigger picture to get you here. What else can I say? Nature really doesn't want an imbalance like you around, and has given us a way to tip the scales back in their favour."

"I think you're confusing nature with my mother's incessant need to see me dead" Klaus rolled his eyes.

Caroline looked at Klaus seeing his frustration at this, the need to run showing plainly on his face; she sympathised with him, she knew better than anyone what it was like to want to escape your fate but it coming back again to drag you further and further down; tonight was a prime example of that for Caroline. Before she could reply to Klaus however Sophie beat her to the punch.

"Maybe, but whether it's destiny or your mother or whoever; the point being is that if you don't help us you'll find yourself a simple werewolf soon enough, and I'm guessing you have a lot of enemies out there who wouldn't mind you being completely and totally killable?" she smirked at him seeing the possibilities flicker across his eyes at the thought of his impending doom.

Klaus growled surging forward and grabbing Sophie by the throat. "I don't think I'll have to worry too much love considering I'll be killing you all in just a few moments and then you'll be able to conspire in the other side with my mother all you want."

"Klaus Stop!" Caroline grabbed his arm trying but failing to pull him off Sophie whose face was becoming pale from the lack of air.

"Don't worry Caroline, my attention will be back to you soon enough"

Caroline looked around worried, she saw the other witches halted in their places, not sure of what to do since they couldn't use their magic, they were helpless. Caroline had to think and she had to think fast.

"Klaus please you don't know everything yet" she begged him, with tears adorning her eyes.

Klaus broke his concentration from a spluttering Sophie to meet Caroline's eyes with curiosity.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let Sophie go and I'll tell you" she demanded

Klaus chuckled "Caroline I have very little patience at the moment and your friend is losing colour here so I suggest you tell me what I need to know!"

Caroline huffed knowing she was going against Sophie's wishes but if it meant saving her she would do anything. She looked towards the other to witches and told them to run in case this didn't go well, they hesitated not knowing what to do but when she shouted again they hurried towards the small gate in the back, Klaus was too busy strangling the life out of Sophie to notice.

"The spell, the one that will take away your vampirism it's already in motion" Caroline all but screamed.

Klaus dropped an unconscious Sophie unceremoniously to the ground turning towards Caroline; the anger still prominent of his face but now even more so, she could practically see the steam coming off him. He backed her up into a wall again and leaned his face dangerously close to hers; the tension electric between them.

"What?" he whispered simply to her, so simply that it made her nervous of the blank response.

She could feel his heavy breath against her lips and it made her shudder, cursing herself because this was no time for that considering he could kill her within the next few seconds she rose her eyes to his and gave her explanation.

She licked her dry lips before speaking again "That was the spell Jane Anne did that got her killed, it was her final sacrifice to the tribe."

Klaus was practically shaking with rage as he gritted his teeth at her "I'm having a hard time believing you since I happen to be immortal still sweetheart"

"For now" Caroline said taking a breath "The spell gives you until the next full moon, once it's at its peak you'll be begin to change and when the transformation is completed you'll be pure wolf and lose your immortality" She watched the fear take hold in Klaus eyes, reassuring her that telling him was a good idea but for some reason gave her pit inside her stomach at doing this to him.

"Undo it!" He demanded at her snarling.

"I can't, only Sophie can since she is of the same bloodline as Jane Anne; and she would rather die than undo it" Caroline muttered looking towards the sleeping girl who she knew would do anything to see this done, at any cost. She looked back to Klaus who was waiting for her to further explain herself.

"She always wanted you to die. The plan was to have you help her beat Marcel and gain back the power for the witches. If you didn't cooperate then you would turn back into a werewolf anyway and all the vampires sired from your bloodline would die along with your vampirism, including Marcel so it was a win win situation for her."

Klaus laughed bitterly, witches, like he said all conniving little bitches. This one was probably no different even if she wasn't a witch, although he may give her a small chance to prove differently.

"Well if she would win no matter what then why bother coming to me for help?" he asked commanding her with his eyes to tell the truth.

Caroline sighed "because of her niece Monique, she's Jane Anne's daughter and when this all started Marcel took her, he had a witch of his own link her life to his so that if something happened to him she would die to. I guess that Sophie thought that if she got you to capture Marcel she could unlink their lives and save Monique before you killed him, and then when that was over you would die anyways and she wouldn't have to worry about you taking over; the witches would once again control the quarter." She finished catching her breath.

Klaus was beside himself, how dare these witches try to use him to their own advantage making sure he would perish after he'd done their dirty work? Of course it was brilliant and something he had done more than he can count; karma has a funny way of coming back he laughed bitterly at himself. Regardless what choice did he have? He was on a clock; he only had until the next full moon in a month's time to find a way to keep his immortality. He would play along with these witches for now but that's not to say he wouldn't be looking for other ways of dissolving this new curse upon him.

He set his eyes back upon the beguiling blonde in front of him, he knew he couldn't trust her fully, her loyalty lay with Sophie but that didn't mean he wouldn't use her honesty and that loyalty to his advantage, he may even be able to have some fun with her if this all went well he hid a grin at the thought. For now however he would play his cards close to his chest. Looking back at the skittish blonde waiting for him to snap once more he let go of her and stepped back.

He coughed clearing his throat "Very well you have yourself a deal" he said smiling sticking out his hand for her to shake.

Caroline nearly lost her balance at his words though "Wh..wh…what?" she stuttered not expecting this.

His grin got bigger at her surprise "I said you have yourself a deal, I will help you take down Marcel and get back Sophie's niece. I would prefer holding onto to my immortality and would have you promise that Sophie will keep up her end of the bargain and break this spell put upon me before the next full moon."

Caroline let out a strangled laugh and grinned back at him, her beam making him feel a peculiar warmth in his chest. She joined her hand with his and they both held a gasp at the shock that went through them, never having felt anything like it before. They stared into each other's eyes their gazes burning through one another.

Caroline broke the stare and shook her head nervously, "Thank you" she spoke softly "You have my word that Sophie will break the spell, I promise."

Klaus saw her head nod in determination and knew that this girl was not one to break her word, an admiral quality. He found himself not capable of naming a thing he disliked about this girl, with every quality he found he wanted to keep digging to find more, he wanted to know everything. Well perhaps he could he thought, strategizing his next move, one he had planned when he made the deal with her. He looked down at their hands still joined and gripped tighter pulling her towards him.

Caroline gasped being so close to him; he used his other hand to shift her long golden tresses aside and spoke softly in her ear "I appreciate you giving me your word Caroline, It's much obliged…but unfortunately my dear, not everyone is as honest as you. Our deal still stands but I will have to resort to using a different tactic of interest, just for safety measures."

She could practically feel his grin curling around her ear and she gulped with anticipation knowing she had put herself in this situation.

"…and what tactic would that be?" she asked shaking not sure of what would happen next but knowing it wouldn't be good.

"Leverage"

He had uttered the word treacherously a sly grin on his lips, and before she could even comprehend the meaning of it her world faded to black…


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hi I am back with Chapter Four and it's a long one ;) I hope you enjoy it. Oh and I also have a beta now so a big thank you too Sravya (klarolinelove101 on Tumblr) she's super awesome, funny and so sweet, and has put up with my frantic and lazy ass all week haha so a big shout out to her!

P.S. If anyone is interested I was listening to 'Arctic Monkey's do I wanna know?','Memphis May Fire the Answer' and 'Imagine Dragons it's time' while writing this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TVD or the Originals or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

God her head was pounding and…everything was a…was a blur. What happened last night? The last time Caroline remembered feeling this foggy was at that freshman kegger she got dragged to last year, let's just say she and tequila got a little too friendly that night, and the end result wasn't pretty.

Something was different this time though. There was no bitter taste left in her mouth from too much consumption of cheap beer, and she's pretty sure she didn't spend the night doing body shots off a very drunk and very shirtless football player…so why did her head feel like it had been acquainted with a very large mallet?

She blinked opening her eyes slowly adjusting them to her surroundings. Feeling the soft cotton sheets beneath her she came to realisation that she had been resting on a bed, a very comfy one at that and far more snug than her own.

Guiding her sight around the room briefly…it looked like she….was she in a hotel room? She sat up leaning on her elbows.

Looking down, she could see her clothes were all intact save for creases marking her dress and quickly peering at the other side of she could see no bed partner present…Okay so that's a good sign she thought, at least she wasn't going to have to deal with the embarrassing aftermath of a one night stand.

Okay so moving on, what does she remember about yesterday? Her face scrunched in concentration.

Well she does recall that stupid essay that had been driving her nuts all day, maybe she passed out from the stress of it all? No Caroline Forbes thrives if anything when put under pressure, it's practically programmed within her neurotic and perfection personified mind…plus that wouldn't explain the expensive hotel room she was currently residing in.

Right so that's not it then, what else? Well there's her conversation with a tearful Sophie, her head throbbed with the memory of her friend's broken look. Caroline just couldn't say no to her when she asked for help, and that's how she ended up at the cemetery with the jerk face known as the hy…the hybrid, her eyes widened.

_Klaus!_

The memories came thrashing back to her, pelting her with the events that had taken place the previous night.

"…_and what tactic would that be?" she asked shaking not sure of what would happen next but knowing it wouldn't be good. _

"_Leverage" _

That Son of a Bitch!

She leapt up from the bed in unbridled rage ready to find the hybrid and give him a piece of her mind, but then quickly registered her mistake, grabbing her throbbing and pipe clanging head once more in pain.

She fell back down into a sitting position on the bed ungracefully and groaned, feeling the world spin around her.

"Careful there sweetheart, we wouldn't want you to fall unconscious for another eight hours."

Caroline jumped at the voice; taking her hands away from her face and searched the room instinctively for Klaus.

Finding him positioned on an arm chair at the bottom of the bed, one leg crossed over the other, that infuriating smirk cemented across his face.

Oh she would give him something to smirk about; she breathed and prepared herself for battle.

"What the hell did you to me?" snarling through her teeth, she stood up slowly this time not making the same mistake and clenched her fists in frustration facing him.

"Easy love," Klaus held up his hands amused at her stance "I just gave you a minor bump on the head, nothing to get yourself worked up over" he reasoned.

"Nothing too….nothing to get myself worked up over?!" she shouted shaking her head in disbelief.

"You're an ass!" she affirmed moving her hands to her hips. Seeing his eyes follow her movements and zone in on her now pushed out chest, she scoffed at his heated gaze bringing his eyes back towards her, a cheshire grin prominent and as smug as ever upon his face.

"Maybe" he replied indifferently "but please do remember I could have killed you if I wanted to, I didn't" his expression becoming one of a more serious nature.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Certainly love for if you really know all the stories about me you know I'm not one to extend an invitation of mercy often."

Of course she knew that, Caroline remembers sitting around a burning fire on the night of a full moon when she was a child, the witches would lay thanks to the ancestors who kept their powers burning bright.

One of the elders Marie Bouchard, who was the oldest in the coven at the time, would tell twisted and disturbing tales that left Caroline and the other children lacking in peaceful sleep for nights on end.

Marie would venomously tell the tale of how her grandmother met her fate with Klaus back in 1919 before he had fled; she made an attempt on his life after he slaughtered her husband. Klaus, as you can imagine, did not take well to this.

Marie's mother was pregnant with her at the time, and found her own mother's body mutilated; apparently Klaus had torn her body to shreds and left pieces of the corpse at the doors of the rest of the coven's homes as a warning for those who would rise against him. Marie's mother was greeted with the sight of her dead mothers head, the cold eyes left open in shock.

She told Marie who was but a child at the time this story, and in turn Marie would tell the rest of the children who were bred into the coven,. It was a harsh reminder of why the witches despised the monstrous creations known as vampires and how it was the originals fault they were here in the first place.

Marie faired unfortunate a few months back, she was rounded up with the rest of the witches that Marcel killed to show us what would happen if the witches caused an up rise, he's patently no better than is his sire.

God if Marie could see her now. Making a deal with devil himself, why she'd be positively rolling in her grave. Caroline was actually surprised that given her link to the other side Marie hadn't tried to contact her to give her a few choice words about working with Klaus. Perhaps she wanted Marcel dead more than the original which seemed to be the general consensus at the moment.

"So then why do it?" She shot back bravely poking the beast who she would love nothing more than to introduce to her mean right hook.

"You have your uses" he replied vaguely.

"Oh right…leverage how could I possibly forget?" she laughed bitterly and waved her arms.

"It's nothing personal love," he shrugged.

"You're disgusting" she spat at him and his emotionless words.

Klaus didn't take well to the way she spoke to him and grabbed her arm tightly bringing her into his chest.

"You should choose your words more carefully in the future Caroline, for you never know when they will be your last" he whispered the words with malevolence in his voice.

She fell silent at this outburst of his, realising that if she wanted to survive to see tomorrow it might be best if she tried to keep her mouth (that unfortunately had a mind of its own) shut for now.

So, as much as she wanted to tell him to shove it, and give him a good kick where it hurt the most for touching her, she decided to ignore her impulses and listen to what her brain told her instead which, in case you were wondering basically screamed "shut up you stubborn idiot!"

Caroline swallowed her next sharp retort away, and kept quiet, giving him a reluctant nod.

"That a girl" he grinned approvingly "besides I do have other interests when it comes to you" the wild guise he adorned was enough to send a frightful shiver down her spine.

"Wha…what interests?" she stuttered nervously.

"Well for a start, you my love, have a very rare gift, and judging by your little disclosure last night I assume that one power you were so comeuppance about is not where those gifts end" he smirked at the wandering eyes betraying her.

"That's what I thought, yet I cannot group you into a specific supernatural species, so why don't you help me out, since we're such good partners now and tell me; just what type of creature are you Caroline?"

Great this again, Caroline internally sighed and rolled her eyes. Screw keeping her mouth shut.

"Okay seriously," she laughed incredulously . "I may be blonde, but I'm not an idiot" pulling her arms away from his strong grip, and crossed them over her chest. "Why would I give you the only piece of information that I have as what was the word you used again…Oh yeah leverage?"

Klaus moved even closer to her then, his face directly aligned with hers, he replied "Because I could tear out your heart without so much as blinking an eyelash."

"Ah but then you'd lose your edge," she smirked at him "and just a tip" she said taking a step back "I think you have a serious issue with proximity, some people actually like their personal space okay?" indicating to the air between them.

"You dare to manipulate me?" he asked disconcerted at this young girl's foolish bravery with him once again.

"Hey your words, not mine pal" she replied putting her hands up "I'm just trying to keep my head attached to my shoulders here, excuse me if your words don't exactly inspire trust."

They halted in a staring contest, each one waiting to see who would cave first, who would give into who's demands.

Caroline arched her eyebrow kindling him to fault her for playing his own game.

Finally, Klaus was the one to break the silence, and exhaled slightly irritated at his loss.

"You're quite the obstinate one aren't you?" he gave a half smile, seemingly amused at their game.

"Takes one to know one" she shot back in victory smiling at him coquettishly.

Their game was now taking a more flirtatious path as the two beamed at each other and suddenly the alarm bells rang in Caroline's head, reminding her of who exactly she was engaging in this tête-à-tête with.

She cleared her throat and gathered herself.

"So…I…uhh just meant that you should know there will be no chance in hell that I'll be telling you anything anytime soon. So sorry, but my tongue is very much tied when it comes to the all about me paragraph" she quipped, trying to regain the upper hand she previously held.

"Well, I'd be more than happy to loosen it for you love" his voice laced in more carnal thoughts, as he whispered to her "All you have to do is ask."

She got caught up in his gaze; her body hummed with secret desire at his suggestive and lust filled comment.

Ugh! She just couldn't control it no matter how much she wanted too, this stupid reaction to his words and his touches just wouldn't go away.

She couldn't let herself go there though; never in a billion years would she ever think of doing something about it. Klaus just oozed danger, craziness and unpredictability, and you just didn't know when he was going to snap. He was everything Caroline had spent her time trying to avoid lately, trust her she's been through this before, and it didn't end well.

Caroline didn't want him to know about the way he affected her, so she did what she does best and buried her feelings scoffing at his words and crafting her expression to be one of distaste to fool him, trying to fool herself too in the process.

Klaus on the other hand, did not respond remotely well to this rejection, she saw his face hardening and winced as he grabbed her by the arm and drew her near once more.

"Well now I see my oversight" he sighed clicking his tongue.

"Evidently, I miscalculated in trying to extend some form of benevolence to you out of respect," she let out a hollow laugh at the use of the word "respect", but he paid no mind to it and continued.

"You should be nicer to me Caroline, as I begrudgingly have to remind you yet again, that I have much more efficient methods of extracting the information that I need."

"Go ahead!" she snapped back at him. "You'll probably kill me anyways when you have what you need; I mean that's what you do right? Use people until they give you what you want, and then dispose of them, like their worth no more than a chunk of gum on the bottom of your seriously overpriced shoes."

Caroline waited for his fit of rage that was surely on its way, she shouldn't have let this get as far as it did, but it's not like she could help it; people like Klaus cared about nobody but themselves and it drove her nuts, she couldn't just let him get away with acting so smug all the time; someone had to put him in his place even if the end result left her victim to his cruelty.

Klaus's outburst never came astonishingly, and as usual, he shocked her into silence with his next words.

"You have fire Caroline. It's a…_refreshing_ quality for someone of my years to see." He softly smiled, and released her taking a step back.

"So that's it?" Caroline questioned once she found her voice, baffled and suspicious at his sudden change of heart.

"No," he shook his head smirking. "I still intend to find out all I can about you Caroline Forbes, and believe me I will."

Caroline laughed shaking her head "Yeah good luck with that," she snorted then stood stupefied at his use of her last name, but before she could ask him, he knowingly intercepted her…

"It's amazing what technology can do these days isn't it?" he grinned pulling his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans.

"You Googled me?!" she asked incredulously. "Seriously!"

He chuckled at her frown and adorable stomp "Of course I did love, it's not wise to make a deal with someone if you don't know their background; unfortunately I couldn't find out more than your name, that your family originated from Atlanta, and that you moved here when you were ten years old with your aunt, who apparently is now of the deceased, my deepest sympathies" he offered her.

Any person would think he was generally being sincere, but Caroline knew he was just fishing for more information, gathering the fact that the article he had read declared her Aunt's mysterious and untimely death unsolved, her corpse found burnt and disfigured and tied to a large oak tree.

"We're not going to talk about that." she commanded blinking away a tear that threatened to seep through thinking about her Aunt; she wouldn't let him see her be vulnerable.

"As you wish," he bowed his head in understanding.

"How about we discuss more pressing matters then," he smiled, all seriousness from before gone. "Breakfast?"

"Excuse me?" His surprising change of topic confusing her. God his mood swings were going to give her whiplash.

"Breakfast" he nodded his head towards the bedside table where a red menu lay.

"Feel free to order whatever you wish, I shall be back soon" he stated pulling his black leather jacket on over his tight Henley.

"Wait, what?" Caroline exclaimed taking her eyes away from his distracting body. "You're not leaving me here" she placed one hand on her hip and pointed at him with the other, her sassiness fully returned.

"No need to fret love, I will be back as soon as I have made preparations for more suitable accommodations for us both." He waved his hand in disdain signalling at the room.

Apparently five star places weren't up to his standards, go figure; Caroline rolled her eyes then froze capturing the meaning behind his words.

"Hold on, us?" she questioned pointing back and forth "As in you and me…Me and you...Together…Occupying the same space for an extended period of time?"

"Yes, that is the general idea" he nodded affirmatively looking at her as if she was the lunatic in this situation.

"No." she shook her head in panic.

"Caroline," Klaus gritted impatiently.

"No Way! I am not, and I repeat not going to be staying with you in any way, shape, or form in this life or the next…I mean have you lost your mind?! What the hell are you even thinking?!" she moved around him and kept her distance, the extra space making her feel less trapped.

"I was thinking that I won't be letting you out of my sight for the time being" he stated firmly, not enjoying her insolence.

"Do not misunderstand me Caroline, just because I have agreed to take a step back in my questioning does not mean that I will be letting the only "edge" as you so charmingly put it slither from my grasp and back into the hands of the witches so you can all band against me and take away everything I worked for in the last 1000 years!"

His voice had risen greatly as he finished breathing heavily tired from her disobedience.

Caroline didn't let his temper waver her though in her argument, and replied "But you can't do that! I have an apartment and college and a job that I'm actually supposed to be at right this second by the way" she exclaimed looking at the 8:30 mark on her small white watch.

"Caroline" he walked over to her and grabbed her jaw in his warm strong hands forcing her to look at him.

"I know this is a difficult situation for you, and it will take some time to adjust too, but like it or not you are staying with me even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming through Bourbon Street" he promised her.

"And this situation we have ourselves in will become a lot more pleasant if you stop your reluctance and your questioning of my every move" he declared powerfully not allowing her to break free of his hold.

Caroline could see he wasn't fooling around, he would go to any lengths necessary to make sure he kept her here, whether she was locked in the room, or if he had to tie her to the bed. His patience was wearing thin, and she needed to play it smart for now, her hot head be damned.

She would humour him for now, after all she could always make an escape plan later, but right now he was a ticking time bomb. After the news he was given last night it was only a matter of time before he exploded, and she didn't want to be caught in the crossfire when that happened.

"Okay" she shrugged simply willing her eyes to not flicker and betray her.

"Okay?" he queried, taking his hands away from her face not quite believing her this time.

"Yeah. That's what I said, are you like having hearing issues in your old age?" she huffed mocking him, annoyed at his persistence and the tingling sensation and heat left in place from where his hands had previously lain.

His eyes addressed her slowly trying to decide whether to believe her or not, Caroline willed herself not to break a sweat at his observation holding her breath.

"Very well then."

She exhaled in relief at his choice, even if he was just indulging her at least he wasn't going to strap her down and gag her while he gallivanted through the quarter all day.

"Now as I was saying, I will be leaving for a short while, I trust you will find yourself comfortable in here for the time being?"

She gave a quick nod to which he approved of with a smile of his own and continued ,"Please feel free to order room service, and do not trouble yourself over expenses."

"Oh, and before I forget, I had some clothes procured for you while you were sleeping. They are over there," he pointed, gesturing to the bag by the large closet.

"I think you will find them to your liking…now I must be off" he proclaimed bringing her attention back to him.

"I shouldn't be too long…but just in case you get any ideas about fleeing in my absence, I'll have you know that I have every member of this establishment compelled to stop such an incident should it happen" he warned her raising his brow as if taunting her to make an attempt.

Caroline gritted her teeth in indignation, "_just go with it for now and yell at the jerk later_" she told herself.

"Fine" she huffed. _Couldn't he just leave already?_

"Splendid," he grinned mockingly and picked up her hand "It's been an utter pleasure Caroline" he pulled it towards his mouth but instead of kissing on the top of the hand as he did last night he instead turned it over and laid a delicate peck to the palm, keeping his blue orbs locked with hers to gauge her reaction, which happened to be one of absolute beguile.

She felt his hot breath upon her hand once more, sensitive to the way his soft lips met and his prickly stubble scratched at the area, she almost let out a soft mewl, but bit down on her own lip hard.

It was too late now to diminish the look that told him of how he affected her though as he moved away, dropping her hand and grinned proudly too himself…the smug bastard.

"Goodbye Caroline," he said opening the door and leaning against it "I look forward to my return, to once again be in your delightful presence" he finalised. The words were sweet, but Caroline knew that they were a subtle warning.

Caroline was broken out of her stupefied stance by the sound of the door closing; she chastised herself for acting like a bumbling bimbo for reacting that way to his kiss.

Okay yes, he was attractive, and he had that delicious accent that she was sure made girls swoon with his whispered sweet words of empty promises; but Caroline wasn't just any girl. No she will not fall prey to his charms, and let him manipulate her into doing what he wants; she's done letting people use her. That neurotic, ready to please, sappy teenage version of her was gone; she was stronger now, and some dumb 1000 year old immortal breezing into town wasn't going to change that ,no sir.

Caroline nodded determinedly to her own inner monologue and made her way over to the dresser to take a look at her appearance.

_Sheesh_…she hissed at her reflection. Her hair was sticking up at weird angles, her eyes were wide with dark circles, and her clothes were completely mussed.

Well, if she was going to ever step foot out of this hotel room she wasn't going to do it looking like this ,she decided.

She sighed and grabbed the black Weinstein's bag reluctantly, of course Klaus would get her clothes from one of the highest upscale boutiques in New Orleans. Any single purchase in the carrier she held would probably cost more than Caroline's whole wardrobe alone.

However what other option did she have? She could continue looking like a walk of shame in the making, or she could shower and wear designer labelled clothes that she's always dreamed of owning.

Weighing her options there wasn't really much of a choice to make as she clutched the bag and entered the bathroom ready to prepare for the day ahead…

* * *

Klaus walked out of the Roosevelt hotel ,and into his car with a spring in his step practically giddy at the way his conversation ended with the lovely Caroline Forbes.

She truly was a magnificent creature, so full of life always keeping him on his toes with her witty come backs and brutal honesty. Most would cower and hold their voices when graced with his flamboyant temper, not her though she would rather risk his wrath and put him in his place than run away when provoked. It was a quality to be admired, and one he enjoyed very much when it wasn't making him want to strangle her for the lack of respect she showed him.

She was positively glowing this morning as the sun had hit her peaceful body. He hadn't even went to sleep himself, finding it much more thrilling to just sit and watch this golden girl sleep, that ever present crease on her forehead vanished, all her troubles gone. Before he had known it morning was here and she was waking. He had truly been lost in a haze.

He liked the way he startled her, the way she frowned at him with that adorable pout that he wanted to kiss away, everything about her was quite intoxicating; and even when she angered him he wanted nothing more than to throw her down onto the first hard surface, and ravish her until the sun went down.

He wanted her mouth filled with sweet sighs and desperate whimpers calling out for more, sharp nails scraping his back and uninhibited moans attacking his ears generated from the power of his thrust, and from the way his bloodthirsty fangs would plunge into the exquisite slope of her smooth neck tasting the sweet nectar she would bear.

He broke himself out of his desirous thoughts and tried to forget about the obvious tightening on his pants remembering that first and foremost, he had a job to do. He would deal with this sordid business and ensure his safety; there would after all, be plenty of time later for games of seduction.

Evidently Caroline wasn't so opposed to his advances either, he smirked thinking back to the way her small gasp threatened to break through when he placed his lips on her pale skin, it was exhilarating to say the least and there was nothing more Klaus liked then being the winner in any game.

He made it easier for himself too by getting her to stay with him; he had of course tampered with the truth when he explained that he needed to keep her so close at all times. It would have been just as simple to compel a few vampires of his own to watch over her at all times, but he found himself not wanting to be parted from her company for too long. Don't judge him, he just saw an opportunity and clutched at it without hesitation.

Yes, this month should prove to be incredibly entertaining. The gallant Miss Forbes can help him work out all his '_tension_', and prove a delicious distraction from the current predicament he was in.

His devilish monologue was interrupted by the sound of his phone beeping. He unlocked the screen, and set sight upon the text message from one of his compelled vampires, 'Nathan' telling him that his belongings had arrived, and were currently being moved into one of the properties he owned here that had managed to not burn to the ground when he left and surprisingly hadn't been taken over by Marcel. He snarled sourly thinking of his soon to be dead old friend, who if everything went according to plan would be dead before the month's end, leaving his throne open for take over.

Speaking of the plan he should mention that he was actually not on his way to help move boxes around, and make his new home pristine as he had alluded to Caroline; no he was on his way to see the one and only Sophie Devereaux who had gave him a very angry phone call this morning while Caroline slept, demanding her best friend back.

He had laughed at the petulant witch, and told her he knew of her real plan to take him down thus ending his vampire bloodline including Marcel to which she had silenced at, unprepared at being outed.

He had then went on to tell her about the deal he made with Caroline, and assured her that if her word was kept, Caroline would be safe, Marcel would be dead, her niece would be saved…and most importantly his immortality would remain intact.

Clearly hopeless, and without another choice, Sophie had reluctantly agreed to his demands, but warned him that if he even touched Caroline she would find a way to kill him regardless; he had huffed at her insinuation, but had calculated the loyalty between these two girls, honing the information ready to use at his advantage for the foreseeable future.

Sophie had told him during their phone call that if he wanted to see their deal honoured he would meet her down by the docks in an abandoned warehouse that the witches held meetings time and time again. She told him it was a safe spot to talk, as they would use sage to keep the place secret from the ears of Marcel's followers.

He arrived to the crumbling building shortly after, making good time. Climbing out of the vehicle he did a quick scope of the area to make sure he wasn't being watched.

He carried out this task as he knew that Marcel was suspicious of his abrupt return and could have had people following him. He had sussed this revelation out last night when he was driving away from the cemetery with his sweet Caroline unconscious in the back seat.

The followers were not subtle with their blue Rolls Royce chasing after him down the highway trying to keep up with him; he lost them easily however taking a few sharp turns into the night…and judging by the complete deathly silence at the docks it seems that they had not been able to find him again.

The building he assessed was dark, damp and draught. He knocked the hanging chains from the door and entered the establishment searching for any remote signs of life. He stuck up his nose at the muck and the cobwebs that adorned the walls and the crates that were littered and piled up throughout the large space. Sophie was unfortunately nowhere to be found, there was not a light to be seen and no single creek to be heard.

Klaus decided it would take far too long to search the building aimlessly until he found something and to put it frankly he just didn't have the forbearance; so he tuned in on his supernatural hearing, which was advanced luckily since he was a hybrid and he listened for something, anything.

Hearing nothing but the echoes of the wind drafting through the halls, he was about to give up and leave this foolish endeavour when he just barely recognised the smallest and almost inaudible gasp coming from one of the rooms above him.

He super sped up the stairs and followed the noise that he was sure came from the last door on the left. Stopping in front of it, he hesitated reaching for the knob, the gasp had sounded painful and if he was about to walk into another trap he solemnly swore that he would kill them all regardless of the problematic circumstances his impulsiveness would create.

Breathing in he turned the knob and entered the room slowly. His look of calculation soon became one of confusion and his hand fell fast from the door as he took in the dead bodies of five women scattered bloody across the room.

Witches, he gathered acknowledging the marks adoring their wrists. Some of the women had torn, and disfigured necks while the others lay with gaping holes in their chests, their hearts ripped out and dropped carelessly on the floor next to them. All however wore the same horrified expression etched bluntly on their faces. Blank of identity, and eyes wide open in shock of their attacker.

Who could have done this? Marcel? Coming to terms with what this would mean for him, he madly searched the faces of the dead witches and gave a breath of relief when he found that Sophie was not among them. Don't mistake him he didn't care about her life, but he did need her for she was the only one who could lift this curse set upon him.

But wait…if she wasn't here dead, yet nowhere to be found; then where the hell was she?

The old scratched floor at the far edged corner of the room suddenly gave a teeth grinding screech; Klaus's stance instinctually became one of a defensive nature, fists clenched and teeth bared at the dark shape taking form.

"Show yourself" he snarled growling at the intruder.

"Don't snap your teeth at me like a dog" a voice that mirrored the British accent of his own scolded him.

He peered at the feminine figure that walked out of the dark corner, a confident posture clad in blood red heels, dragging a terrified and sniffling Sophie out with her.

He stilled in bewilderment at the face he was greeted with.

"I mean really Nik, is that any way to treat a lady?" She smirked at him like the cat that got the cream, using one of her perfectly manicured nails to wipe away a stray line of blood that was caught on her delicate chin.

Klaus's look of shock soon become one of absolute vexation, enraged with his visitor, someone he had been sure to leave behind and had thought himself free of…

"Rebekah" he spat the word venomously.

"Hello dear brother, did you miss me?..."

* * *

Caroline had managed to shower and towel dry her hair in record time. Seeing as she was lacking in appliances she left her golden locks down opting for the messy curl look.

She had then debated getting back into her own clothes if just to piss off Klaus that she would refuse his gifts but ultimately decided against it telling herself that she shouldn't suffer just because Klaus is an egotistic, smug, prick…well that, and she could honestly say that she wanted to make out with the clothes he had gotten her, the clothes that fit her down to a T by the way, _Creepy Much? _

Looking in the bag she had first picked out a black bodycon skirt. It ended just above her knees so that it didn't seem too short, but fit her like a glove accentuating her full hips giving it that sexy yet classy vibe.

She had then found a ruffled navy, chiffon top that tucked into her skirt making her figure look voluptuous which she had to say she enjoyed very much, the beautiful blue shirt also set off the colour of her eyes; apparently Klaus paid attention to detail…not that it really surprised her, living for as long as he had, he's going to pick up an eye for finer things.

To finish the outfit off gracefully, he had also left her a short navy and white blazer that matched in perfectly as well as a pair of black suede ankle boots that she fell in love with and would gladly marry.

Overall looking in the mirror she felt great, wearing clothes that just simmered in the latest fashions made her feel a little bit like the old Caroline again, the Caroline that would walk down the street with confidence in the way she looked and felt; not this neurotic and paranoid shadow of the person she once was, she would never admit it out loud, but Klaus himself seemed to bring that spark back to her too…

Well never mind that, whether she looked great or not it didn't change the fact she was still a prisoner here and even if Klaus had this place on lockdown she had to at least try and get out.

Okay, so he said he had the staff compelled to not let her leave, but as long as she didn't go out the front entrance, and ducked into a corner whenever an employee walked by she might be able to find a back exit or something she could escape out of; it was worth a shot at the least, she reasoned heading to the room door with confidence and a sway in her hips.

Opening the door she wore a proud beam at her cunning plan. Her happiness was short lived however, when she ran into something hard with a great "Oomph."

Caroline caught herself from falling and staggered back only to set eyes upon what she could only describe as a human wall.

This guy was a giant! Standing before her was a large, burly and obviously compelled man. He had to be like at least seven feet tall, and his arms that were crossed over his well-toned chest were practically boulders.

He stared down at her void of emotion…if looks could kill she grimaced.

"Whoa…hi there…ummm…" she searched curiously for his name tag on his doorman uniform

"Jo" she beamed in victory looking up at the bulldozer "So is that like short for something...you know like Joseph or John or…Joey?" she laughed nervously attempting small talk.

The only response she got was the blink of an eyelash.

"No? Okay then" she nodded awkwardly "…Uhh… so I was wondering if a really…really generous tip could persuade you too oh I don't know…let me go?" she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Nothing.

"Right" she shrugged uncomfortably. Seriously! She didn't work well with awkward silences.

"So I guess I'm just gonna wait back in here then" pointing behind her she backed up slowly and away from Jason Voorhees over here who still giving her the stink eye.

God, she was going to kill Klaus when he came back, she sulked shutting the door and leaning back against it, trying to forget Mr. talkative on the other side. Geez when Esther had told her that Klaus was always one step ahead, mother dearest really meant it.

Caroline dragged her pouting and defeated self over to the menu that Klaus had pointed her to earlier; she was in desperate need of some pick me up food.

Well if she couldn't foil Klaus by getting away at least she could take her anger and revenge out on his black card she smirked readying herself to have the ultimate feast delivered to her room…

* * *

Klaus, unlike Caroline was not having such a splendid time, if there is one thing he had learned in 1000 years it's that no one can drive you more insane than family…

"Little sister" he acknowledged her "You know when I told my vampires to pack up my belongings I didn't intend for you to be brought along with them."

The short tempered blonde gave a sarcastic smile and snapped back at him.

"Oh, but Nik I thought there was nothing you loved more than seeing your family boxed up in a coffin, daggered and portable for your extensive moves."

"That may be true sister but I much prefer the nice sleeping Rebekah who can't whine and drone about her pathetic life. In this form however" he waved his hand towards her "you have no use to me I'm afraid."

Rebekah grimaced at his cruel words, always so quick to lash out and hurt her in whatever way he could find. It's why she was doing this, why she wanted to make him pay. Before she could throw his comment back in his face however he continued…

"I have to say I am surprised to see you, I had betted Elijah would be the first one to break and trot up here on his high horse seeing what mess I had gotten myself into this time" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"He's too busy whispering sweet nothings into that bitch Katerina Petrova's ear" she replied in disgust to which Klaus reciprocated the expression.

"I'm sure he'll pop up sooner or later though, he always does."

Yes, Elijah had this annoying notion that his little brother could be saved, that their family could be rebuilt, and that '_Always and Forever_' still meant something. _Poor noble fool_, Klaus thought, knowing he was 1000 years past any sort of redemption.

"And what of you Rebekah? What are you doing here?" he sighed tired of playing of games.

"Can't a girl just visit her big bro without having an ulterior motive?" she feigned innocence.

"Not when she loathes me as much as I know you do." He replied sharply, aware of how his own family felt about him.

"Well it's not like you don't give me good reason too, the last time we saw each other you were busy snatching away my only chance at becoming human again" she spat at him angry.

"Ah yes, your current obsession of the month…sweet dreams of a suburban life in a small town with a washed up quarterback at your side" he mocked her. "Should I send word to replace your Porsche with a Volvo Waggon next?"

"You bastard!" Rebekah yelled her nature getting the better of her, and used her free arm to grab the closest thing to her which turned out to be a ragged wooden chair throwing it towards him.

Klaus, using his hybrid reflexes moved out of the way of the flying object just in time, hearing it smash against the wall next to him.

"Come now sister, you can do far better than that" he laughed provoking her.

Rebekah composed herself. She couldn't let him get to her; she had a plan to put in motion.

"You're right Nik I can do better…I could start by snapping this pretty little witch's neck with the flick of my wrist" she gave him a menacing smile tightening her grip on a frozen Sophie who watched the back and forth between the two siblings in fear.

"Go ahead" Klaus replied keeping a straight face that told nothing "What would it matter to me?"

Rebekah smirked shaking her head knowing his game, this front he put up.

"Well it could have to do with the fact that she's your key to keeping your immortality" she saw his face slip and go into ask "Yes Nik I know about your business with the witches, I followed your trail and ended up in this sordid place, overhearing this one" she grinned at Sophie "cavorting with the rest of them, as you can see it didn't end well for the others" glancing at the dead bodies around her and then carrying on "after all I couldn't let them have all the fun, you know how I hate to share."

"Then why keep Sophie alive?" he shot back suspiciously.

"Oh don't mistake me she's going to die; I just wanted to see your face as she took her final breath taking your power along with her" her nails dug into Sophie's neck making her choke for air.

Klaus took a step forward then stilled seeing his sister's face daring him to make a move; of course he was stronger than Rebekah but the question was would he be able to get to her in time before the life was drained out of her? He didn't want to risk the chance.

"Why are you doing this Rebekah? What could you possibly have to benefit from seeing me human?" he gritted his teeth at her frustrated, not liking being backed into a corner for the second time in just days.

"You're kidding right?" she chuckled. "There is nothing I would love more than to see you become the one thing you truly fear…_weak_."

Klaus was beyond the point of rage, he couldn't put in words this anger he felt towards his sister, his own blood. The first chance he got, he would stick a dagger in her; it seems that yet again she needed to learn a lesson.

Right now however, he had to be the smarter one, the better rival. It shouldn't be too hard considering Rebekah's idiotic tendency to allow her stubbornness control her; it made her jump in head first to attack without having any strategy.

It was her one fatal flaw, of course his temper and abruptness was no better but he knew how to think ahead, to wait for the moment and seize it efficiently. All he had to do was pick some more at wounded sores, and she would be play right into the palm of his hand.

"You should watch your tongue Rebekah" he told her stoically, not revealing anything.

"And why would I do that you narcissistic wanker!" she replied adamant, pushing him.

"Because my dear sister, we both know that the only reason that you're lashing out at me is because you're mad and petty and jealous" he wore his signature smirk knowing what he was doing.

"Jealous?" Rebekah raised her brow and let out a haughty laugh "You cannot be serious?"

"I am in fact very serious sister, I know that it just eats you up that I'm getting the one thing you want…the loss of a life forever lived."

He saw Rebekah's face drop slightly at this before she caught herself, _ah ah ah too late baby sister I can see right through you_.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she shrugged posing indifference.

"Really?" he questioned "So it doesn't make you burn with anger that my punishment for all sins I've committed is a life free of what you would call the 'burden of immortality'?"

"Stop it" she demanded.

Her twitching lip and the blackness in her eyes was enough to make him go on…

"It doesn't make you hate me even more that the one thing you would see as a gift and almost killed yourself fighting for is being handed to me so easily, the one thing as you said I would hate to have, that I would go to any lengths to reverse?"

"I SAID STOP IT!" she screamed.

She had let her grip go on Sophie for a brief second in her frustration, but that second was all Klaus needed before he picked up one of the legs that had broken off the chair when it hit the wall and sped over to her, chucking Sophie out the way and plunging the makeshift stake into her stomach.

She let out a gasp of pain and grabbed at his arms attempting to keep herself up straight.

"Sophie go" he commanded the silent girl who hadn't spoken a word during this confrontation in fear of her life.

"But I…" she trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I said GO!" he shouted to her to which she responded by scrambling off the floor knowing when to cut her losses and raced out of the building as if her hair was on fire.

His sister's grunt of discomfort made him turn around a storm towards the blonde in writhing agony.

"Shh there there sweet Rebekah" he cupped her face "You knew how this was going to end, how it always ends."

"Not…this…time" she spurted trying to keep herself from passing out.

Her convicted words surprised him as he inched the stake tighter into her abdomen making her let out a strangled scream.

"What do you mean?" he asked seriously.

Her eyes were flickering shut, her body trying to relieve itself of the pain.

"Answer me!" he growled pulling out the stake allowing her to heal but keeping a tight unwavering grip at her shoulders.

Rebekah let out a gasp as the stake left her body, feeling her wound stitch back together she looked at him with a sly smile and went on to speak her piece.

"Let's just say that when I followed you earlier, your abrupt leave from that hotel room made me curious as to whom you were hiding, so I compelled the valet you forgot about to tell me all about your dashing blonde…tsk tsk Nik you really are getting sloppy" she teased him and bit her lip to contain a laugh at the stupefied look he gave her, not believing someone had gotten the best of him.

"Anyhow, after speaking to him I came here, heard our dear Sophie venting about your great kidnap, put two and two together…and well like I said brother I hate to share" she simpered, the beam growing wider on her face.

"There's only room for one pretty blonde in this town."

Klaus lost the last bit of his patience and probably his sanity at that final statement, gripping her shoulders in bruising strength he pulled at her and sped over to the next wall which she hit with a painful "Oomph" the wind knocked out of her.

"What did you do?" Klaus snapped at her "WHAT DID YOU DO?" he then screamed bearing his hybrid face at her, the steam practically dripping out of his ears.

Rebekah jumped back at the view of his yellow eyes and sharp teeth but then giggled in taunt at his desperation and replied "Well you have your vampire minions Nik, I have my own…and one of them was more than happy to get his hands on the little bimbo you keep locked up in that tower."

He growled at her words, his mind losing train of thought where only one message repeated itself over and over and over again '_Get to Caroline'_ it said '_Get to Caroline Now_', and with that he threw Rebekah carelessly across the room briefly seeing her land in a pile of dust and wood before took off needing to get back; but not before he heard Rebekah's parting words that left a stroke of fear slicing through his body.

"Do hurry my darling brother for if she's not already dead I would love to meet your shiny new toy…so I can do the honours and rip her heart out myself"…

* * *

Caroline had just finished flipping through a Cosmo magazine she had found in the bathroom when she heard a knock on the door.

"Finally," she huffed getting up from the bed and patted down her clothes, the food she had ordered over an hour ago at last arrived.

She began opening the door to let the room service guy in and vented her frustrations…

"You know for a five star hotel you should really work on your…OH MY GOD!"

She screamed jumping out of the way as her silent giant of a bodyguard fell through the door panel, his neck snapped to the side, very much dead.

"No need to scream sweet cheeks we're all friends here."

Caroline looked up to the man advancing towards her, correction vampire, she scampered to the other side of the room as he bared his fangs at her, kicking the dead body out of the way and closing the door behind him.

He had dark hair, wore a dirty wife beater with a musty leather jacket and had those red eyes pointed at her that had seen a lot of death met by his rough looking hands.

"What do you want from me?" Caroline questioned frantically, cursing when her back hit the wall and she found herself trapped.

"I'm just doing the grunt work as usual, kid" he sighed raising his eyes to hers.

His expression of boredom soon become one of dangerous malice as he took in her form, assessing her body to which Caroline nearly gagged in disgust.

"Not that I mind if I get too spend some quality time with you" he grinned boxing her in to the wall and running a finger down the column of her neck.

"You're disgusting" she spat at him.

Squirming endlessly she managed to break her arm free of his grip and sent him one hard punch in the nose.

Now considering he was a vampire it did more damage to her than it did to him, but at the least it did send him staggering back a bit which gave her the opportunity to duck under him and make a dash for the door.

She had just touched the door knob when she was flung back through the air colliding with the back wall, and hitting it with a yell of pain.

Before she could scramble to her knees to pull herself up she was dragged and smacked back into the wall she'd just hit, her arms held on either side of her by the now fuming vampire.

"You have spunk," he bellowed "I'm gonna enjoy draining it out of you" his face came closer to her neck as she struggled with no use against him.

"Feel free to scream" he told her smirking before plunging his fangs into the milky column of her long neck.

Caroline gave a whimper, the pain unbearable. She had to do something, anything, refusing to be beaten by this vile beast.

She felt herself starting to lose consciousness and knew whatever she was going to do; she had to do it quick.

Feeling his grip loosen on her as he lost himself in a blood haze moaning at the sensation, she realised she could break her arms free, but then what? She couldn't just hit him again; he'd be attacking her within a few seconds.

There was one thing she could do, one thing she knew would work. But could she do it again? Did she want to? She asked herself these questions and crumbled in defeat, what other choice did she have?

She would have to ignore her heart thumping loudly, and the way it tugged and pulled with her mind begging her not to do this, that she will regret it.

Her aunt always taught her '_do what you have to do to in order to survive Caroline_' she repeated that phrase to herself over and over as she felt the blood draining from her body and shut her emotions away, doing what needed to be done…

Meanwhile, Klaus had been having his own tug of war with his head and heart. On the one hand he reasoned that he was speeding in fear, growling like a rabid dog trapped because Caroline was his leverage, if he lost her then why would Sophie even attempt to break the curse put on him? In fact, she would probably try speed up the process if it meant killing him for allowing Caroline to die. His head rationalised that was the only reason he was acting the way he was, clawing at the air trying to get to his beautiful blonde.

His heart however told a different story, there was a pang in his chest where the thought of a cold soulless Caroline laid, that spark void from her eyes. He wasn't sure why, these feelings were very new to him.

Don't mistake him; he wasn't by any means saying that he had genuine, caring feelings for the girl. No, just that it would be a shame to lose something so bright in such a dark world, something that made this weight he carried with him just the slightest bit lighter.

Well that is what he told himself anyhow. Besides he was sure that if he pulled his own heart from his chest it would be a shrivelled, blackened and a beaten thing, drained of its sustenance and damaged beyond repair; what good would it do him now?

As he entered the hotel coming back from his darkened thoughts he could see that a lot of the staff and guests in the foyer were either dead or severely injured, lovely he rolled his eyes making a note to diminish any trace of his presence here as Marcel would surely find out about this event and start asking questions, questions he couldn't nor needed to answer.

He sped up the staircase and onto the thirteenth floor unknowingly pleading that it wasn't too late. Coming to the door at the end of the hall he braced himself for what was about to greet him on the other side, but before he could even turn the knob he heard a deafening scream come from the room; the scream wasn't female though it was a very distinct…manly bellow and the male was certainly in extreme agony.

Sprinting into the room and knocking the door off its hinges Klaus almost tripped over the lifeless body of the doorman he had compelled to guard Caroline. Searching for the girl in question he all but gaped at the sight he was greeted with…

There standing tall at the edge of the room was Caroline, eyes closed with both of her hands on the head on the now teary and pasty looking vampire who was screaming and begging her to stop.

Klaus wasn't sure what was happening, he walked forward determinedly yet still hesitant, and gasped at the sight of the vampires face. His eyes were glowing a blank white colour and there were thick red and purple veins distinguished, and ugly upon his profile.

Caroline distracted and startled by his abrupt approach and presence, lost her concentration and gazed at him in fear, her expression one of sorrow and pain.

He saw the tears in her eyes as she released her hold on the sickly vampire letting him drop to the floor.

He hit it with a thud, his eyes still open and blank, his body shook and his teeth chattered; he seemed to be in a paralysed state of a sort, the only way to describe it would be witnessing someone who was having a severe seizure except this looked worse.

"What have I done?" were the first words that came from Caroline's mouth he peered at her, the girl was shivering looking at her unsteady hands, her orbs burning holes into them as if they were bathed in blood and she wanted to scrub the theoretical substance away as Lady Macbeth once did.

"Caroline," he said hesitantly careful not to touch her for he was sure she would leap away in fright.

She guided her eyes to his, and what was left of his cold unbeating heart went out to her seeing the confused and lost expression she wore, this girl truly felt sorry for what she had done to this malicious vampire who attacked her.

Klaus not exactly being the personification of self-blame and sorrow wasn't sure what to say to her; so he shrugged her look to the back of his mind and asked the question that currently plagued him.

"What's happening to him?"

Caroline let out a loud sob looking back at the seizing man juddering on the floor and sniffed "he's in a sort of cationic state" she paused then, and took a deep breath before continuing "except he's seeing and feeling all the pain that he's caused in his life; every kill, every torture and every ounce of hurt, he's experiencing it all…"

She had looked back up at Klaus then to gauge his reaction which was a bad idea considering he must have looked like a gaping fish, his mouth opening and closing struggling to find the words to reply to her revelation. He stuttered lost in confusion, disarray and panic.

He found his mind bare of any words, vocabulary or reasoning; there was only one phrase that reiterated over and over and before he even realised it, he had voiced the statement…

"What are you?"

Klaus regretted the words as soon as they came out, seeing her quivering lip and the tears streaming down her eyes at capturing his expression of complete terror. God, she must be thinking about how awful she must be if she could make _he_ who had committed horrendous and atrocious acts look at her in such fear.

He didn't think that all, he wished he could tell her without a doubt she was one the most caring and angel like creatures he had ever met, he just didn't understand what was happening; and Klaus, you see never reacted well to things he couldn't explain.

But before he could even harbour the chance to explain himself, she took violent and heavy heaves of air followed by a line of ugly sobs and replied to him hopelessly and full of self-deprecation…

"Something awful"

The deafening cries racked her body as she shook her head and moved around him, sprinting like hell out of the room away from him and the mess she caused…and well Klaus just let her. He just stood there, staring after her; completely powerless to do otherwise.

Now the next logical step for Klaus would be what comes next? And for the first time his very long and cultivated existence he didn't have an answer...

* * *

He stayed in the room for a time after the incident, trying to compose himself of the way Caroline's power had shaked him. He also had to deal with the mess that was left for him by his sister. He had killed the vampire she'd sent; not that it made much of a difference to the seizing individual but he decided it would be best to put the pathetic chap out of his misery with a clean stake to the heart.

He had then fed his blood to the few staff that weren't dead and compelled them to forget what had happened. He commanded them to close the establishment for a portion of time so they could clean up the mess, throwing the dead bodies out back where a couple of his own vampires would finish them off; burning the evidence.

When he finally left the hotel, he found her outside, sitting on a white bench just across from the building that she had took off from just a short while ago.

She was sitting with her head down, both hands clutching her hair and from the way her shoulders shook up and down it seemed she was still lost in her own sorrow.

He approached her slowly not wanting to say or do the wrong thing again and act as foolishly as he had before.

"Caroline" he uttered softly standing directly in front of her.

She gave a sniff and lifted her head peering up at him with swollen eyes, red puffy cheeks and a broken expression.

"Hi" she said it so simply it made him give a small chuckle, the term outweighing all the madness they had both seen tonight.

"Love…" he began to speak but was suddenly cut off.

"I know what you're thinking" she nodded to him "that I'm a freak, an evil and dangerous freak of nature that you should stay far away from" looking at him she finished "and you'd be right, I'm a monster."

She dropped her head, not wanting to see his reaction and began to weep again at her own admission.

He took a seat beside her and hesitantly placed a hand lightly on her shoulder making her look at him in surprise of his gentle and comforting touch.

He couldn't tell her why he was reacting this way even if he wanted too, he just felt the strange need to protect and shield this girl from her delusional thoughts. He missed her smile and her sass. The broken look didn't suit her, and he wanted to make it disappear for the rest of eternity.

"I've seen monsters Caroline, _I_ am one" he gave a bitter laugh "Trust me love, from one freak of nature to another, you didn't do anything wrong" he consoled.

Caroline's surprised expression became one of anger then, which he had to say completely baffled him.

"Didn't do…didn't do anything wrong?!" her voice rose as she shot daggers to him "Klaus I just paralysed a man into feeling eternal pain, in what book does that get an 'It's all good' check off?!"

"He attacked you!" Klaus shot back, not sure why he was the sudden victim of her wrath…_and he thought he had mood swings._

"…and that makes it all okay?" she asked disbelievingly, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes" he declared, now the one looking up at her perplexed. This is what he gets for trying to be nice, he sighed feeling very much like a child being scolded.

"You're heartless" she shook her head at his lack of sensitivity.

Now he'd heard that phrase uttered many times in his life but coming from her he had to admit it stung; and just like that his defences were back up.

"That's rich coming from the girl who liquefied a man's brain only moments ago."

All his previous kind words were diminished with that one statement. He regretted his lash out the moment he saw her eyes tear up once more cursing himself for not being able to control his temper.

She scoffed at him knowingly and stormed off, her heels clicking against the pavement violently as she rushed away and into the busy street.

"Caroline wait!" he called out, growling to himself for having the incessant need to chase after her.

"What?!" she shouted turning around sticking out her arms, ignoring the onlookers.

"I should not have said that. I just don't understand what happened in that room, and I don't respond well to things I don't understand." He literally gritted the words out, his stubbornness refusing to cooperate with his mouth.

She shut her mouth and assessed him with squinting eyes, her arms going back to her hips, trying to decide whether to believe him or not.

His own eyes pleaded with her to do so, not wanting to show any more weakness and forbearance than he already has.

Finally deciding, she let her arms fall to the side, losing her defensive pose and gave him a half smile.

"That's the closet I'm going to ever get to an apology from you isn't it?" she raised a brow towards him.

"Absolutely" he told her exhaling in relief at her light teasing of him, showing him that she would not make him suffer any further.

This girl was so frustrating making him go against his true nature just to see her smile. He was glad that was over with for the moment at least.

She nodded to his reply giving a silent laugh then her face transformed into a look of hesitancy that was pointed towards him, clearly wanting to ask a question but not sure how to go about it.

He in turn looked at her without judgement, and tilted his head encouraging her to continue.

"Wha…what…happened to…?" she stuttered trailing off hoping he would catch on to her meaning.

When he didn't and looked at her in confusion she sighed and closed her eyes, preparing herself for what she was about to ask.

"Is he dead?" her eyes were blank, not giving away anything in fear of breaking down in a fit of ugly sobs once again.

Reprimanding himself for not acknowledging what she was trying to say, he nodded quickly and without delay, not wanting to see her go through that struggle again.

"Good" she muttered solely, no further words being needed.

Her short declarations were not giving Klaus much to work with however; he wasn't sure what he could and couldn't ask without setting her off again.

"You can ask you know" she gave him a little smile. She must have seen the way his eyes had flickered back and forth in conflict.

He breathed deeply understanding her meaning this time, and gestured with his hand back to the bench they had been residing on before.

Caroline gave a quick nod and walked over to it ahead of him, obviously agreeing that this was a conversation that should probably not be held standing while being pushed and shoved by the very human patriots of New Orleans, who could hone in on their every bizarre word.

They both sat down next to each other. Neither participant sure of where to start, they both gave an awkward silence followed by a string of stuttering laughs.

"So," Caroline went first "Why did that vampire attack me?" she questioned knowing that it wasn't just a random attack and recognising that he wasn't one of Marcel's guys.

"Ah, that would be because my currently moody sister is feeling rather petty." He told her emphasising that this was nothing new to him really.

"You're sister?" Caroline asked in disbelief that his own family would plot against him.

"Yes." Klaus nodded before seeing Caroline's curious gaze he continued "My family is very…how do i put it... _complicated_" he left off for lack of a better explanation.

"Now that I can believe after meeting you" Caroline scoffed.

"Oh is my presence so terrible?" he mocked offense.

"Let's just say that after 1000 years of dealing with you I wouldn't really blame your sister for wanting to mess with you," she smirked at him.

Klaus gave her a bitter look then began to laugh a long with her, knowing exactly what pest's family could be after so long. They trailed off in silence again, before he asked something that had been making him worry.

"Will Marcel know about what you did to that vampire?"

"No" she gave an automatic reply.

Seeing his confused expression she went on to explain.

"My magic is…is different as I'm sure you've gathered. He can't sense my unique abilities. It's part of the reason he is so adamant about keeping me here, he sees me as a threat and keeps a close eye, he's a manipulative bastard..." she trailed off in disgust not elaborating.

Klaus sensed some history with the blonde and his old friend, though he did not voice it. He was just starting to make progress and there would be time to dive into more personal issues later.

"So you're the only person he can't tell is doing magic, that must come to an advantage" he said, fishing for more information.

"Not really," she sighed "although I am different I still have a witch lineage which means I'm capable of preforming some simple spells, nothing too difficult, but that type of magic he can locate, so he'd be able catch me doing that; and the other abilities I have well, some I can't control while others I like to keep hidden, like the one you just saw."

She gave a sad huff "I never wanted any of this and the only reason I'm helping the witches, helping you," she pointed her eyes towards him "Is because I owe it to Sophie and I'd rather not see Marcel destroy any more lives."

He nodded at her declaration not saying anything more on the subject. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while until Caroline once again broke it, hating the quiet.

"So what else do you want to talk about?" Caroline asked giving him a nervous smile.

"I want to talk about you." Klaus replied generically trying to relive the current tension between them.

She gave a scoff at his sweet words but laughed none the less, and Klaus gave a silent thank you that it was going well so far.

"This is gonna be one of those conversations that requires massive amounts of alcohol right?" she teased, and he gave a slight chuckle at her joke.

"Most likely love, but anywhere we go within the quarter will probably be full of witches looking for you, so perhaps you'd rather stay here for now?" he suggested waiting for her reaction.

Caroline gave him a firm nod of agreement, not wanting to be bombarded by Sophie and the other witches asking what the hell she was thinking when she told Klaus everything and made the deal with him.

She could see that although he had dropped the subject before there were still questions he wanted to ask, so she turned fully facing him and silently urged him to ask the questions he really wanted to know the answers took knowing that she was going to have to fully disclose sooner or later anyways.

"What occurred in that room," he pointed to the hotel "Judging from your words this isn't the first time it's happened is it?"

All serious from before returned Caroline looked away and collected herself before returning her eyes to his and giving him a single shake of her head.

"No it's not"

He waited for her to elaborate, seeing her readying herself to dive into memories that were better off forgotten in the past, and tell him her story.

"It all started on my 17th birthday…"


End file.
